the road back to spain
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: on the road, to new adventure, the triumphant trio, meet a fellow thief, and fugitive, Miguel imediatly takes a liking to her, and invites her to travel, with them. chel and tulio, have their suspicions. Is the girl, really who she says she is, or is she part of a plot, to rain on there, blazing trial.
1. trail we blaze

**a/n: hey everyone time form my first non-Danny phantom story, and what better fandom than the one of my favorite cartoon movie the road to El dorado. Sorry it took I so long to get this started the price for Danny is currently on the back burner **** don't worry I will finish it just not right now but before I die. Any ways this is my take of what they should've done in if they had a sequel which unfortunately they didn't. But hey that's what fanfic is for right. I am new to this fandom for righting but I am obsessed with the movie so I won't be one of those people who is ignorant about the topic and is just writing it cause they have seen watched or read it a little bit. If any of you guys doubly has phan (name for Danny phantom fans) you should check me out if not still read the story so any way so on with my first ever non Danny phantom fic love you guys bye.**

**Chapter one: the trail we blaze**

**Flashback**

_We don't have a map_

_We don't have a plan_

_Well that's what makes it interesting_

**Flashback ends**

The boys finally got on the horse after about 20 minutes of chel making them chase it. Well they didn't get the gold but they got something (almost kind of sort of) better, friendship. They impersonated gods, had the natives build them a boat, nearly stole their gold and defeated the villain. That sounds like enough adventure for a lifetime right? Wrong very wrong indeed for these there is no such thing they had bad there road to el dorado and out of it and now it was time for a new path an new trial that they were sure to blaze, a new road if you will, the road back to Spain. Well they made a plan to come back to Spain rich and even though they didn't get the gold who says they couldn't have a whole another plan in a whole another land. It was their trail and the possibilities were endless. It was 1514 and there was so much left to do and after so many near death experiences, they learned life is short a young life is even shorter so why not do anything they could. If 2 could get out of anything imagine what 3 could do. But little did they know someone was planning to end their fun and make their lives even shorter. His name was Cortés.

**Meanwhile**

**Cortes's pov**

Those to little slimy thieves wormed their way out of my grip once more, but not for long my daughter Maria Salina Cortés is a cite for sore eyes and they will slip away from my men easily but what if they think my daughter is a poor refuge needing help and that's exactly what I want them to think I have my men pealed every were when they stop to rest Maria will come befriend them get all their moves and those three little thieves will me mine for the plucking. And this time they will not have the grease to get away.

**Dialogue**

Cortes: daughter

Maria: yes father

Cortes: I have a mission for you

Maria: finally papa you let me help

Cortes: I need you to go with the men and wait for their order and pretend to be a poor refuge

Maria: que, a poor refuge are you kidding me papa I want to be a warrior not actor

Cortes: you follow my orders Maria her they come go with the guards and do what you are told.

Maria: yes papa

**Maria's pov**

Papa just won't listen, I want to be a warrior like him and he gives me this crazy charade. This is most ridiculous the more I am hearing about the plan the angrier I get. But of course once papa gives me his tone I can't argue I am a woman, it's just not fair, I keep telling myself Im just doing this to prove to papa I can do anything him and his men can only 10 times better, but I know deep down I want away from papa and a big adventure.

**a/n: so my first non-Danny fic I knida know where this is going no flames this is something new for me I really hope Maria is not an Mary sue I don't think she is she defiantly isn't perfect but think it's too soon to tell so please don't call her Mary sue yet please wait until at least the third chapter before you judge her love you guys please review.**


	2. maria the refugee

**a/n: hey people im back I have been sick and have writers block plz don't be upset about this hella late update I am also in two different plays and have to learn lines enough real world talk time for chapter 2 of the road back to Spain.**

**Chapter 2: Maria the refugee**

**Chel's pov**

When I was little I loved Eldorado it was my home, a place where I belonged and I loved it. Back then I was so naïve, in Eldorado you don't choose who you want to be or where you fall in the hierarchy you just are and that's all there was to it. My parents were the smartest people you could ever know, if things were different and you could choose your place in this world they would have been kings and queens, but that's just a dream, things aren't that way and we were poor. So my parents taught me that in this world if you don't have the gold you are nothing but a prisoner in one way or another. Back then I didn't understand how a world so beautiful could be so cruel but soon I would learn. My parent used there smarts to try and get rich so we could have a better life. But they were caught and sentenced to a beheading by zeclochan himself. Ever since that day I knew how cruel the world was when I was the outcast , the one no one wanted and I was the one left to fend for myself and take what I could, all because of him. You will never understand how good it felt to see that brute take his final fall. He didn't die but I am sure he wished he had. Ever since the day I met Tulio and Miguel my life has never been the same. Of course id never thought I'd be the one to ever practice monogamy but like I said you don't choose your fate it just is, and finally for the fate the stars the gods if you are finial going in my direction but im not that naïve little girl anymore, the one who believed the world was all good, so we'll see how long it last.

**Maria's pov**

I have just gotten world that the three father wants captured are nearing my location. Father gave me a red wagon to sit in to look like that's what I sleep in or something. Sometimes I think im just a peseta to father, I know he's my father but this mission is ridiculous. I guess im just supposed to sit out here in this dirty wagon and wait for some white horse to some. Father had his sketch artist draw out the three im supposed to monitor. There is a black haired man with his hair in a ponytail and a rather cute blond haired man with these gorgeous emerald eyes. And a girl with long dark hair and full lips who fathers spy's say is emotionally attached to the dark haired man and carries along a armadillo. I wonder how long I will be waiting here, I see a white horse in the distance well speak of the devil I mutter to myself. Here comes adventure.

_Miguel tulio and chel ride on altivo with the armadillo hanging on his tail. They approach closer and closer to Maria until they are right in front of her, and they stop._

**Dialogue**

Miguel: (notices Maria) guys we should stop here for water

Tulio: we've only been riding for 4 hours (gives him puppy dig eyes) not the face not the face, oh alright

Chel: you got to give him credit where credits due

Tulio: (notices Miguel making his way to Maria who is in the opposite direction of the well.) waters this way

Miguel: I see another well in the distance

Tulio: be back here in 3 minutes

Miguel: alright okay 3 minutes (walks up to Maria)

Maria: who are you 3 supposed to be?

Miguel: well im Miguel and those people are, (thinks for a moment) so un important you forgot their names. Speaking of names, what's is your

Maria: Maria

Miguel: so Maria where to you come from.

Maria: Spain, but you see I had to leave, the king wants my head.

Miguel: well the king is a air head to even dream of removing the head of such a treasure.

Maria: im your treasure (sarcastically) well im honored, however I have a king to run from and you have a horse to go ride so I bid you ado. (walks away teasingly)

Miguel: wait

Maria: wait?

Miguel: well you are running from the king and that seems like and adventure, I am hunting for gold which is an adventure and.

Maria: and you wanted to know if we could be adventurous together,( sarcastically) how quaint, listen. I don't know you and you don't know me and yet your inviting me to come with you, (inches closer to him) so tell me(face to face) Miguel what goes through that fox hunting little head yours huh.( backs away slowly) (starts to sing)

**You see a girl; look her in the eye and lie, and for what is it for honor or just your fox hunt. do you like to brag after the deed is done. You don't care about her heart but you pretend that you can mend the deed you will do I feel sorry for the ones who trust because to you there nothing but a fox hunt you crush the hearts with all the might you can do still consider you a Nobel man please don't think im like the others I am fiery I am smart and I am blunt I am not your fox hunt**

Maria: but now that we are good I go with you to make sure you're not an Indian giver has well.

Miguel: just so you know I refrain from looking people in the eye and my offer stands whether or not you trust my honor.(walks ahead of her)

Maria: lead the way hunter

_Chel and tulio are waiting with altivo with annoyed looks on their faces_

**Dialogue**

Tulio: that was the longest 3 minutes I have ever witnessed, (notices Maria) and who is this girl with wagon thing going on.

Maria: I am Maria, I am a fugitive from I king, Miguel has invited me to go with you

Chel: and im chel and that's not our problem

Tulio: Miguel can I talk to you for a second

Miguel: sure

(go to talk privately)

Tulio: the little voice

Miguel: come on tulio we can't just leave her to get her head chopped off.

Tulio: it's not that, she has liar dripping from her nipples.

Miguel: (puppy dog face)

Tulio: no not the face, Maria isn't who she says she is

Miguel: this is about the room on the horse isn't it?

Tulio: this has nothing to do with horse; this has to do with your lack of the little voice

Miguel: or maybe it has to do with you need to always be in control. (Walks back to Maria and chel)

Tulio: (kicks a nearby tree) damnit (goes back to the group) is every one ready (three nods follow)

_Miguel tulio and chel get on the horse while Maria ties an rope to the saddle and the rope to her wagon the is drug along_

**Cortez's pov**

I have just gotten word that the plan is in motion. I will have those in my power soon enough, and while my daughter thinks she's helping I don't have to listen to her talk, everything is falling into its only a matter of time before those retched thieves meet the same fate has the turmoil heathen.

**a/n: hey finally finished okay I hoped you enjoyed it I hop Maria is not and Mary sue again don't decide until next chapter hopefully they will get longer next one have a nice day**


	3. miguel's triumph

**A/n: hey sorry im so late updating guys I feel hella bad but I got in trouble and I am in a play and it really is crunch time sorry my bad didn't mean to leave you hanging so any how here I go**.

Chapter 3: Miguel's triumph

over looker's pov

so chel, tulio, Miguel, and Maria were on the road to a new adventure, Not exactly sure where they were going, but knowing that they would get there, and it would be and adventure. Dark was approaching and the gang didn't have a lantern. They stopped at a barren land. There were no trees, plants, animals, or any signs of life but, there were 3 butterflies. One was golden, one silver one, and one multicolor one, that looked like every jewel ever known. Miguel was the first one to notice the butterflies. He pointed them out to tulio

Dialogue

Miguel: hey tulio, look at those butterflies.

Tulio: (gives him a annoyed look) you know, there are time I think you're a sain man, but then you open your mouth.

Miguel: no, they want us to follow them.

Tulio: you're not helping your case at all.

Miguel: tulio, I have a good feeling about this.

Tulio: (sarcastically) that makes me feel so much better about following three bugs, in the dark, with no lantern, in the middle of nowhere.

Miguel: tulio, we are so far from Spain. We were this close to being rich men. We can't turn back now. I say we follow those butterflies to treasure.

Tulio: what was in that well water you drank?

Miguel: (puppy dog face)

Tulio: shit ,if we were to go ,which im not saying we are ,cause we shouldn't...

Chel: tulio, what's the harm it is an adventure?

Miguel: come On, partner

Tulio: (monotony) partner (hand shake thingy)

Over lookers pov

So the four, followed the three butterflies as night became closer and closer. Pretty soon the butterflies came to a halt, and merged together, and began flying, faster and faster and there was a big flash of light .all 4 of them covered their eyes. When the flash of light was gone, there stood gateway to Ciudad de los César: the city of ceases. The gates slowly creaked open, and Miguel let a strong smirk fall across his lips, For the gang was on their way to another trail to blaze, another adventure another, road if you will and it was all thanks to Miguel.

**A/n: I know I said this one was supposed to be longer but it wasn't a filler and it was needed for the plot as you can problem tell this my version of the sequel that never was there was supposed to be a whole franchise of it but cause they didn't have the budget for that and from what I understand it was supposed to show them going to different mythical cities and coning them out of money honestly I think they should still do it I mean toy story did so why not but enough rant look out for chapter 4 hopefully it will be longer oh and if anything is confusing let me know I thru a review or pm me I will clear anything up so yeah have nice day if you like Danny phantom you should read my other stories and plz review so yeah love you**


	4. mistaken for a priince

**A/n: hey everybody im back sorry about the wait well shit happens let's get on with the show huh so yeah**

**Chapter 4: mistaken for a prince**

* * *

****  
**over lookers pov****  
**  
The 4 road in to the city beyond the gates in silence. When they got beyond the gates, it was unlike anything they'd ever seen. The town was beautiful, it had big buildings sparking with jewels, giant candles lighting up the place bouncing off the jewels. There was a giant pond crystal clear water filled it. Each jewel laced building was either made of gold or silver. But the most amazing of all these sights was the king. No he wasn't good looking, he simply was being carried. It was what he was being carried by was surprising. He was being carried by three beautiful women, one dressed in gold, one dressed in silver, and one dressed in jewels. These girls were none other than the glowing butterflies who led them into the cities entrance. These weren't just any girls no these were triplets, oro, Joya, Plata, not just any triplets, princesses the daughters of the king, and the sisters of estanque...who they had mistaken for Miguel.

* * *

Dialogue

Oro: estanque, our brother (points at Miguel) you have returned just has prophesized.

Miguel: (gets off altivo) it is I, estanque, what do you wish for us to do.

Joya: who says you are our brother

Oro: the prophesies if course, they are never wrong, excuse her brother, she (glares at joya) she is very bitter.

Joya: I (points to herself) can speak for myself, and I do not believe you are my brother. (Walks away)

Tulio: (still on horse) what is her problem?

Oro: she refuses to be married off, and does not understand it is her duty. By the way, who are you?

Tulio: I am tulio and I am Miguel's

Miguel: servant (earns a glare from tulio)

Oro : well I am oro the mean one is, joya, and our youngest sister is Plata.

Plata: hello brother, welcome home

Miguel: glad to be here

Oro: out of curiosity who are these to ladies? (Points to Maria and chel)

Maria: I am Maria tulio's brother

Chel: im chel

Tulio: master Miguel's cook (chel glares)

Plata: nice to meet all of you.

Oro: so you guys better rest up, according to the next prophesy, you are supposed to save our kingdom in 3 weeks.

Tulio: can I see the prophesies just for the hell of it.

Oro: sure

Chel: out of curiosity what is wrong with your father.

Oro: the black magic, gave a warning attack a few weeks ago, they made it so papa can't even move, but estanque will change all that.

Maria: who is doing all this

Oro: (looks down) that's the scariest part, we don't know, but we do know it's one of our own.

Chel: so you've got a traitor? (Shoots Maria a look)

Maria: and it could be anyone? (Shoots chel a look)

Oro: yes

Chel: well if it's already attacked why wait three weeks

Oro: because that when it will reveal itself.

Maria: so until then what

Oro: wait, prepare, and keep your eyes open.

Plata: don't trust anyone except yourselves, and us two.

Chel: two?

Oro: we mean three, just a word trip.

Tulio: well im tired, so where would we be staying

Oro: oh okay, well all of you will be in that silver building to the left of us.

Miguel: thank you sister

Oro: oh your welcome estanque

Plata: good night brother

Miguel: good night

* * *

**over looker's pov****  
**  
And without another word, Miguel chel, Maria, and tulio, all got back on altivo. They rode to the building oro had pointed out. They simply went inside, got settled and all set down to talk.

**Dialogue **

_they are in an empty room siting on a golden rug_

Tulio: what the hell are we gonna do

Chel: I don't know according to these prophesy scrolls; they have a traitor among them. Said traitor is using black magic to... Well that's the part that's unclear, there is no listed motive.

Maria: I say this isn't our problem, we should go back out these gates while we are ahead

Chel: I say that isn't your call

Tulio: okay, we don't really have a con here, I mean, on one hand we have a life threating black magic situation, on the other hand they think Miguel's there son, so that could be profitable.

Chel: why not just get a row boat from them, and take all the loot we can?

Maria: but that will take time and the longer we are here the more we get involved.

Chel: well what your bright idea?

Maria: I don't have one and am not afraid to admit it.

Chel: well those who do not contribute should hold there tongue.

Miguel: and I just think we should find a boat, and fill it with lout, and get the hell out of here.

Tulio: I couldn't have said it better.

Chel :( clears throat)

Tulio: and that's why chel did

Chel: nice save

Maria: so its settled then , I think I'll retire.

Miguel: I was thinking the same thing. (Dances eyebrows)

Maria: good night

Miguel: yes it will be (closes door in his face)

Chel: don't worry your too good for her  
**(turns to tulio)**come on lets go im "sleepy" to

* * *

***meanwhile*****(singing)**

Maria: Adventure is a thing that makes you spread your wings your heart it pumping fast oh god it last something never known something that's very strong and if im lucky I'll get to live dreams it much more than I thought it to be

Miguel: adventure is that girl that beautiful girl the one that lights your world the one that makes you smile

Maria: adventure is that boy that cocky little boy the one that wants me here the one that I want near

Miguel: adventure is in her laugh it is the she bats her lash

Maria: adventure I think I like it very well adventure Miguel

Miguel: hey boring goodbye good bye see ya adventure is Maria.

***meanwhile***

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

While the gang slept, two plots to rain on their blazing trail were being planned at that very moment. Cortez stood on his ship, waiting for a report letter from Maria, to be sent by bow and arrow, to a messenger, and for the messenger to bring it to him, so he could slowly ease his way in to capture his three crooks. Cortez had waited quite a while for Maria's letter, so he decided to send her one, which read:

_Dear Maria,_

_My daughter, what is taking you so long? please get your report back quickly. I was hoping, I could trust you to be a respectful solider. If you not send your letter soon, you will have proven your incompetence, so please hurry with your report._

_Love your father, Cortez_

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

Cortez's plot was to get Maria to send her letter. There was another plot by another evil, a very powerful evil. This plot was to over throw the king of the city of ceaser. This plot was well on its way. Yes as the gang sleeps and prepared themselves for the next day, a petite hooded figure was planning to over throw the king, and this figure would let no one get in the way.

* * *

**A/n: I am very sorry if this is going so slow I have been hella stressed and am doing my best guys. Classes are coming down on me but besides that I have no excuse. I am really sorry though I have other stuff to update then I will get on the next chapter I kinda know where this is going so yeah. so yeah update hope you enjoyed it was it a little longer idk but ill update soon bye.****  
**


	5. choices and preperations

**A/n: hey what's up guys, welcome back to the road back to Spain? I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger, I feel really bad. Just so you know when I say their singing, these are just crappy songs I wrote that help set the mood. so yeah, don't think im a plagiarizer anyway, I love you guys sorry it is taking me so long to update, I'm trying to improve my grammar (authors notes don't count) any I am working on 2 other stories and possibly a 3rd that I might be taking off hiatus so yeah welcome to**

**Chapter 5: choices and preparations**

* * *

**Maria's pov **  
I have gotten a letter from papa, it says to send him my report. I am so confused right now; on one hand turning this chel girl in would be like rolling around in gold. On the other hand Miguel, he's a jack ass in a charming, puppy dog kind of way. No I don't like him like that, I just I don't know I guess. It's just weird to see how different life is, when you're not wealthy. I've always been taught that the criminals are the bad guys, that it's black and white. Standing here though, it's like maybe; just maybe criminals are just misunderstood. I have to turn something into papa. I just can't bring myself to turn them in. So I guess I won't lie, but I'll tell some version of the truth.

* * *

_Dear papa__  
__The 3 you are looking for, have not really made any plans to do anything criminal. We are just sitting, and waiting, to think of something. Currently we are in a water stop in the desert, so I will keep you posted.__Love__  
__your daughter Maria_

* * *

**Maria's pov **

so after I wrote the letter down, I placed it in an envelope, and bow and arrowed it so, the messenger could get it. Once that task was done, I reread papa's letter, for a reason I really don't know. I finished reading it within, one minute or so. I folded it back up. Then I resealed it best I could. I then slipped it in my pillow case. Just in case anyone went snooping around. I feel so confused. I mean my whole life; I was practically in and ivory tower, disconnected from everyone else. It's like I've been free, but not free. I guess I've believed my papa's ideas about everything. Of course my father is never wrong... right, right, I guess I don't really know.

The rest of the gang, and I are supposed to get a boat. I guess were gonna fill it with, the gold, jewels, and stuff. I assume after that were just gonna leave. I don't know what my part in this is, I guess the others will let me know. Maybe I'll have some luck with the group today.

* * *

**Dialogue**  
_Maria walks towards Miguel, tulio, and chel who are all on the golden carpet talking_Maria: Buenos Dias

Miguel: hey, sleep well

Maria: I guess, im fine though. So what's the plan for today?

Miguel: well, were just staking out the place, seeing where the lout is, as well as the boats.

Maria: so what do you need me to do

Chel: nothing

Maria: **Miguel**, what do you need me to do?

tulio: Miguel, can we discuss something over there

Miguel: well im kind of in the middle of something

Tulio: (grabs his arm) just come on

* * *

*they are away from the girls*

Tulio: what do you think you're doing

Miguel: flirting

Tulio: look Maria, isn't part of our group,

Miguel: so you can decide who's in our group, and who's not now. Who died and made you king?

Tulio: if you're referring to chel, need I remind you; you invited chel in our group.

Miguel: and you regret that…

Tulio: of course not, I mean I have strong, uh stirrings for her.

Miguel: stirrings?

Tulio: the point is, doesn't it seem a little odd that Maria, just agrees to come with us, and we could be murders. She just came, no questions asked.

Miguel: what are you getting at

Tulio: she says she's running from the king, right

Miguel: right

Tulio: Spain is far from where we found her. She had no horse, no food, just a wagon, doesn't that seem just a little odd to you.

Miguel: how do you mean

Tulio: why is she running from the king?

Miguel: I don't know

Tulio: how did she end up where we found her? How about her back ground, what she does for a living, do you know any if that?

Miguel: well I mean we-

Tulio: answer me, while were still young Miguel.

Miguel: fine, I don't know any of that stuff, but we've known the girl fir a matter of days.

Tulio: and we have an answer, somebodies home, that just Miguel you've know her for a matter if days. You are treating her like she's a lifetime friend.

Miguel: the way you treat chel?

Tulio: so that's what this is about, chel Miguel, chel and I just happened, no one can explain it, but it just works.

Miguel: it's not about chel, it's about, I don't know what it's about, I just-

Tulio: talk to her, ask her her background then maybe I'll trust her.  
Partner

Miguel: partner

* * *

*meanwhile*

Chel: so Maria, why exactly does the king of Spain want to kill you.

Maria: I uh broke my father out of jail

Chel: so for that, the king wants you murdered.

Maria: yes, my father murdered hundreds if people.

Chel: then why didn't he just have your father murdered.

Maria: only he can answer that chel.

Chel: fair enough, I have never been to Spain. From what I hear, it's nowhere near where we found you. So tell me how did you end up so far from your home.

Maria: it took time but I got there, who are you to question me aren't you the same criminal I am.

Chel: no sweetie, I am not a criminal, no one wants my head I assure you.

Maria: you wouldn't save your parents.

Chel: what could an 8 year old do, but sit there cry?

Maria: oh I didn't know.

Chel: yeah not a lot of people do, look I don't trust you.

Maria: and why not

Chel: nothing about you adds up at all. You don't seem street smart, especially not enough to escape highly trained palace guards. You seem like a naive little girl, who hasn't had to fend for herself, a day in her life.

Maria: wow you think you're so smart don't you, I can fend for myself.

Chel: I never argue with idiots, they will drag me down to their level, and beat me with experience. (Gets up and leaves)

* * *

**Over looker's pov****  
**so once the group rejoined themselves; they headed down to the main city. They then began phase one of their con to find the lout.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Tulio, Miguel, Maria, and chel are all at the main entrance of the palace seeking to get their alluded information from one of the 3 triplets._

Miguel: I'll do the talking here you 3 go keep a look out for any hints that might get us the information we need (he knocks on the door)

Tulio: I don't know what if you say something stupid

Miguel: well I'm the prince according to these people, what would they want to talk to you for.

Tulio: if you mess this up Miguel.

Miguel: trust me for once

Tulio: alright

**(Door opens) **

Joya: hello, what do you want?

Miguel: I just came to get to know my dear sisters better

**(Tulio Maria and Miguel leave)  
**

Joya: **(whispers in his ear)** well, you aren't brother, that is a fact, and when I get proof, I will have your head. **(Regular voice tone) **come in dear brother

Miguel: joya, I think we got off on the wrong foot, I know after not seeing each other in such a long time, it can be hard to rekindle such a relationship so quickly

Joya: look I'm not someone to hassle with, stay out of my way, and I might keep your secret.

Miguel: what secret

Joya: **(whispers in his ear)** if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it**.(walks away)**

* * *

Miguel: oro, Plata anyone else here

Oro: hola, brother what brings you here

Miguel: what I can't visit my own sister

Oro: of course you can, what can I do for you

Miguel: show me my home

Oro: oh a tour, of course, come **(grabs his am and drags him in her direction)**

Miguel: so tell me about, the treasures of our fine city

Oro: I'll show you, come, only me papa, Plata, and joya know about this place, im about to show you.

Miguel: must be pretty special

Oro: it's beautiful.

_Oro leads him through the palace and through a passage way with jeweled gates oro simply looks at the gate and they slowly creek open. When they open a massive land comes to view. It is stacked to the top with mountains of gold jewels and silver._

Miguel: wow

Oro: yes it is beautiful isn't it, do you know where it comes from

Miguel: tell me

Oro: when our great grandfather was a nino he was very poor. He grew to a teenager and set out to be an adventurer, he came through city after city, getting each piece, of it, and finally he ended up in this very desert. He never knew, why or how but the gates just appeared to him. He went through and made this place from magic to the city of ceaser. He put all of it here. Eventually more and more people crossed this desert and the gates opened for them to. Soon enough he had a city and then my grandfather was born to him and was named prince, and he became king and so on. but then an oracle appeared to our father when he was just a boy, it told of the prophesy and the unknown traitor and of _la maldicion mariposa_

Miguel: the butterfly curse

Oro: the curse cast on me and my sisters by the black magic, what it did to papa it's gonna do to all of us. Thankfully you're here to stop it. **(Looks him in the eye and hugs him)**

Miguel: can you show me how to get back in to see the treasure, just looking at it gives me a since of happiness

Oro: of course you just look at the gate and say Tesoro, 3 times.

Miguel: thank you

Oro: no thank you, and bienvenido hermano a casa **(walks away and Miguel follows suit)**

Miguel: es bueno estar de vuelta

* * *

_You see the hooded figure of the traitor talking to a little man_

Traitor: for the last time estanque is not here, he is an imposter, in courage by my sorry excuse for a sister

Lubs: are you sure

Traitor: how can that be estanque when estanque is dead, I had him killed my self, make the m preparations for in three weeks the city of ceaser will be mine and the throne will be mine

Lubs: I though you said you will break my curse and I will be handsome again

Traitor: on that night when there is no moon as soon and my idiot Hermana's share the fate has that of their father, I will break your spell.

Lubs: do I have your word my queen

Traitor: yes, you have the word of a traitor

Lubs: thank you my queen

Traitor: your welcome now makes the preparations

Lubs: one more question my queen, what shall be done with the imposters

Traitor: has long has they stay out of my way let the have their fun, if they do intervene however, do as you as imagine and we all know you have a vivid imagination.

_As lubs leaves to follow his orders the hooded figure removes her hood to be revealed has none other than joya._

* * *

**a/n: hey everyone I hope you liked the update cause you won't get another one until I update some of my other stories so hopefully sometime this week please review contructive critism is welcome however flames are not please review though anyway I kinda know where im going with this however I have no clue how many chapters it will be, if you are confused at all feel free to pm me or whatever any way hope you enjoyed your self, btw way if you like danny phantom go to my profile I have a shit load of dp stories on there love you guys bye.**


	6. loyalty

**A/n: what up peeps good news im not dead. Yeah so anyway I feel like no one is really reading this. Maybe it's just because im new to this fandom and im being hazed or conspired against.. Jk Jk lol I was kidding but on a serious note plz review pm me if your shy or at the very least fav me. Even if its negative no flames, constructive criticism but I am practically begging right now. Im not one of those authors who are all im****  
****not updating until you review. However I totally understand where there coming from. O am going to keep writing and updating because I love it and it makes me happy so I do it not for reviews. People who do it for reviews plz do not take offence to this. I just mean that simply the case for me not and don't have to be for you. Oh btw this chapter takes place during the same day has the last one. Any way enough rant but I think that was really necessary to say now on to the story. See you at the bottom bye.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: loyalty**

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

Miguel exited the palace, after staying a few more minutes, to talk with oro. Soon, he met up the others. Everyone had a choice to make, they knew where the lout was, so they could just get the boat, load it up, and get the hell out of there. The question was, could they really leave the people of the city of ceaser to die.

Meanwhile, evil was being plotted in two places. Joya was making the preparations to overrun the city of ceaser. While Cortez, was plotting to put the Miguel, tulio, and Chel's, blazing trail to an abrupt merciless end.

The two threats against the group, who is completely in the dark, about what they have walked into. So the unsuspecting group set with the enemy, thinking over their newfound information, with a mix of emotions.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_The group sat back in there living quarters on their usual golden rug._

Chel: so your saying, that there a mountain of gold, and jewels some place in the palace.

Miguel: yeah

Maria: what about the black magic, if this traitor plans to do to everyone here, what it did to the king I say, we should get the hell out of here.

Chel: no way, not without the gold, I not afraid of some hocus pocus.

Maria: fine, if you want to share the same fate as the king, then so be it.

Chel: how do you know, the king doesn't have some rare disease, and those triplets are just assuming.

Maria: all I know is I've never seen something, like this.

Tulio: ladies, come on, we need to approach this logically,

Chel: _**I**_ am

Tulio: chel, can I talk to you, for a minute

Chel: sure

* * *

_They are away from the other two_

Tulio: chel, I don't trust her either.

Chel: I know, I just feel like she's I don't know.

Tulio: not who she says she is.

Chel: exactly, nothing about her adds up, I just don't get it.

Tulio: get what

Chel: who the hell she is, and what she wants, tulio it's bugging me, I just get this feeling like, (sighs) I really can't explain it.

Tulio: well, we can't lose her, without her getting on to us.

Chel: wait ,what if, she's the traitor.

Tulio: it's a possibility, if we can, get her away from here, we can go through her stuff. If she is some kind of female zeclochan, we'll nail her ass to the wall.

Chel: I know just how to get her away from here.

Tulio: how

Chel: Miguel

Tulio: what

Chel: Miguel can take her on a date

Tulio: Miguel won't go for it, he'll let it slip.

Chel: what he doesn't know won't hurt him, and before you say it, I know you don't like lying to him, but it's for the good of all of us.

Tulio: you have to convince him

Chel: you owe me

Tulio: deal

Chel: deal

* * *

***meanwhile***

Maria: tell me something Miguel

Miguel: okay

Maria: your friends, they don't like me, I know, but why.

Miguel: they will warm up; tulio didn't even trust chel at first.

Maria: really, what changed?

Miguel: he fell in love, he won't admit it, but he did.

Maria: well, that won't help me any.

Miguel: trust me, he'll come around

Maria: (looks him in the eye) well, at least I got you (looks down)

Miguel: yeah, um Maria, I wanted to know, you haven't seen the city, and well I thought-

Maria: yes, I'd love to.

Miguel: what happened to, me being a jack ass (smirks)

Maria: oh don't worry, you're still a jack ass, but you're the only one, who knows the way around this place. (Chuckles)

Miguel: good to know where we stand. You coming?

_They exit the living quarters_

Miguel: so, out of curiosity, why does the king want your head.

Maria: (smirks) which one

Miguel: the one is Spain

Maria: I know, I was kidding. Well, to answer your question, my father, was being held captive, in his prison. So, I decided, to break him out. I got caught, and the king put a bounty on my head, so I ran, and, went on my way.

Miguel: so you just went from place, to place after that?

Maria: yep, so what's your story?

Miguel: my mother ,was a widow, after my dad was executed for treason.

Maria: your father, committed treason

Miguel: according to the kings standards, yes, but no, he just had a different way of doing things, is all. After he was murdered, mom did what she could, to provide for us, me and my sister.

She worked long hours, and earned little to show for it. I met tulio, when I was about 12. He was trying to hit on mayleen, my sister. I walked right over, to where they were and said, "Hey that's my sister". And we got into this long argument, and somehow ended up laughing about the whole thing. I eventually got to know him a little better, and I realized he wasn't so bad.

Soon enough, we decided to go out, and try to make some money. Our first trick was loaded dice. He has these red dice that are made to land on the winning number each time.

We kept conning, and our cons became more wild, and unpredictable. Then we realized, that was the beauty of it. The adventure was what made it all worthwhile.

_He told her the story of how they stumbled onto Eldorado and how they got to where they were._

Miguel: look, were on a hill

Maria: okay

Miguel: you don't know, what they say about hills.

Maria: I gonna have to say no.

Miguel: they say it's the best place to look at the stars, because the ground is to low, and mountains are too high. (He sits down and she follows suit)

Maria: I've never, looked at the stars.

Miguel: but that makes no since, you're under them every night.

Maria: I never have time for it, im always so busy moving, or worrying, that I should be moving or—

Miguel: (puts his finger on her lips) shhhh you'll never move forward, if you're worried about what's behind you.

Maria: I never thought of it, that way (looks him in the eye)

Miguel: uh yeah, that's what I'm here for.

Maria: Thanks, I uh, had a great time.

Miguel: me to, (moves in closer to her mouth)

Maria: I um have (Miguel kisses her and she closes her eyes)

Miguel: (breaks the kiss) hi

Maria: hi, um gotta tell you something,- (puts his finger over her lips)

Miguel: me first, I never met anyone like you, your very, honest and sweet, and caring, and very loyal, I just wanted to say thanks for being all those things.

Maria: (gulps) thanks, Miguel do me a favor.

Miguel: what is it?

Maria: don't think, anyone is all good, because everyone has their down falls.

Miguel: alright, but what where you gonna say before.

Maria: it was, (looks down) nothing of importance. (Kisses him on the cheek) see ya; I think I'll go back to the living quarters. (Gets up slowly)

* * *

Maria : (singing)

* * *

**(a/n: this song maria is singing is blame by collective soul, which I do not own anyway see you at the bottom, she directing it at her dad aka cortez)**

* * *

_You pushed me down  
For all the world to see  
I guess that's your price  
For my loyalty  
So while you tasting sin  
And swallowing pain  
Don't look at me  
To take your blame  
When you're willing to render  
To the guilt you concede  
When truth is your reason  
Then lay that blame on me  
When you unveil a conscience  
And with peace you agree  
When love is your constant  
You lay me out  
In hopes that I'd wilt away  
But strength rained down  
And love provided shade  
So while the pageant of lies  
Still glow from your tongue  
Don't blame me for  
Your kingdom come  
Questions your answers  
Truth has no anger  
Gather up your words  
Redemption now offered_

_Maria is now back at the living quarters_

* * *

***meanwhile***

Tulio: they're gone

Chel: who knows how long they'll be gone we have to hurry

Tulio: I know Miguel, we have time

Chel: I hope your right tulio, come let's go see what she's hiding.

(inside Maria's room)

Tulio: what are we looking for exactly?

Chel: I don't know anything suspicious I guess, I go through this side of the room, you go through that side.

Tulio: that works

* * *

***After minutes of searching***

Chel: find anything

Tulio: I found a bow and arrow

Chel: that's definitely suspicious but that does not gonna prove her, ill loyalty, especially not to Miguel not that she has her claws into him.

Tulio: your right, but I wonder what this bow and arrows for. Do you smell that? It smells like rice and beans.

Chel: oh my god (looks nauseous)

Tulio: chel, are you ok (walks over to her)

Chel: oh, I'm fucking perfect (sarcastically)

Tulio: chel what's wrong, you haven't been acting the same, ever since, our first water stop. Are you sick, angry, home sick—

Chel: trust me, I'm fine.

Tulio: you sure (looks her in the eyes)

Chel: I'm positive, now gimme kiss (they kiss)

Tulio: k (kisses again) so, do you want to go find a boat. (Exits room)

Chel: sure, I'll be right there (to herself) yeah, im positive (follows tulio)

* * *

**Maria's pov**

I am so stupid, I'm supposed to be here to turn these guys in, not suck they're faces. The worst part is I liked it, I like him. Who is my loyalty to? I really don't know, what to do any more. All my life, I have had my future set in stone.

Convince papa to let me be a soldier

Meet a guy

Fall in love with him

Get married

Have kids

die

Now standing here, looking back at, the past few hours, I wonder is anything ever set in stone. Or, is that just something that we convince ourselves of. Does everything really happen for a reason, or do we make up reasons, for things that happen.

Is there a grey area in life? Is there something in between good and bad, rich and poor? I don't know the answer to any of these questions. I do know that maybe, if I disregard everything, I was taught, and just teach myself, maybe just maybe I can find these answers.

Until then, I really don't know who my loyalty belongs to.

* * *

**a/n: I know what you guys are thinking I disappear off the face of the earth and give you guys this short ass chapter, im so sorry my fellow readers. Just so you know despite what you guys are probably thinking this is not a filler chapter it is needed for the plot. There is a lot of character development on Maria's part and a hint on something about chel that will be mentioned in future chapters. By the way I have a deviant art my name is phanchick on there so go check it out if you have time. I love you guys I hope you don't hate me for the shortness of this chapter. Unfortunately for you guys I'm working on two other fics as well as expanding my deviant art account so you probably won't get another update for about another week or so probably before then but don't want to set a date and not live up to it so please bear with me.**


	7. waiting for nightfall

**A/n: hey What's up, welcome to chapter 6, of the road back to Spain. Still no love huh well what eves im not gonna rant this time. The one takes place the next morning after the last chapter. I feel really bad about this late update love you guys So yeah hopefully u guys enjoy this.**

* * *

****  
**Previously on the road back to Spain**  
_Now standing here, looking back at, the past few hours, I wonder is anything ever set in stone.__Or, is that just something that we convince ourselves of.__Does everything really happen for a reason, or do we make up reasons, for things that happen.__Is there a grey area in life? Is there something in between good and bad, rich and poor?__I don't know the answer to any of these questions.__I do know that maybe, if I disregard everything, I was taught, and just teach myself, maybe just maybe I can find these answers.__Until then, I really don't know who my loyalty belongs to._

* * *

**Chapter 6: waiting for nigthfall**

* * *

****  
**This time on the road back to Spain**

**Over lookers pov****  
**  
As the deadline of Joya's plan was approaching, preparations were being made. It was early morning in the city of ceaser. The clouds filled the air, and it looked as if a storm were on its way.

Miguel, tulio, Maria and Chel had finally decided to go through with the con. They had made their preparations the previous night. The gang only needed to wait until night fall came again.

Then they would begin by filling the ship they found with as much lout, as they could manage.  
In each of their hearts however, there was some doubt, on of they could really leave the people of the city of ceaser, to die.

So many decisions were left for our protagonist to make, and so little time to make them.

Tulio had to worry about convincing Miguel, to believe him about Maria.

Then there was his worry for chel, who he was _positive _that there was something wrong with.

Not to mention there was Miguel's feeling about Maria, I mean he know his best friends didn't like her, but did he, better yet did she like him.

She was rather quick to leave after the kiss, although she did kiss back with eyes closed. So many things were left unsaid about their relationship, but at the same time they felt as if they had known each other way longer than they had.

It was like it was something they couldn't control; Miguel was known for being the womanizer, and Maria was supposed to be there to turn them in to her father.

There were bigger matters at hand though, most of which our group was unaware of. So has they got up early that morning, to begin there day, all of the alluded thoughts ran through each of their heads.

Each party got ready and met at their usual golden rug.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Tulio, Miguel and Maria all sit on the golden rug while chel is in her room her and tulio share._

Tulio: okay so is everyone clear on the plan.

Miguel: we hang around the city, until night fall and fill the ship the stuff.

Tulio: exactly we meet back here at nightfall, and then we proceed with the plan.

Maria: okay sounds good, I guess.

Tulio: what wrong with the plan, Maria

Maria: nothing it's just, that, how can we just leave these people, to fend for themselves.

Tulio: in case you haven't noticed, according to the prophesies that I have read, and still have them, only the prince estanque can help them, what the hell or we gonna do.

Maria: it's one of their own which means the person is right among us, we'll talk to people and-,

Tulio: no stop right there, you are in no position to make any plans, you are not a part of this group and will never be a part of this group-

Maria: you know what, I bet your so immoral you'd like it if I would just jump off a cliff, wouldn't you, better yet you might even push me off, as long as you get your peseta's, right I never knew someone could be so insensitive-

Tulio: hey you don't even fucken know me, how dare you even go there, what are you saying that I'm conspiring to kill you?

Maria: no, I'm saying, that you're a judge mental, hormonal, womanizing, self-absorbed, selfish, ass, and I'm also saying that murder wouldn't be beneath you, and further more I've tried being nice, I've tried, trying to break in to your little group, but apparently your head is to thick, to get anything trough your brain.(walks into her room and slams the door.

Tulio: can you believe her, Miguel?

Miguel: did you really have to do that?

Tulio: me, me

Miguel: yes you, you haven't liked her since she got here.

Tulio: hmm I wonder why, oh that's wright it's probably because she's a fucking phony, I found bow and arrows in her room.

Miguel: you went in her room

Tulio: yes, and do you want to know why, Miguel because you're my best friend practically my brother, and Maria is playing you like a fucking drum.

Miguel: well if, you're all of that to me, then you would trust my judgment, and let me be right for once, let me be smart for once, but apparently that's just another thing I can't have. (Walks over and knocks on Maria's door)

(Door opens chel walks out)

* * *

**(A/n: I really hope there not out of character in this one part, I just needed them to have a heart to heart, see you at the bottom)**

Chel: hey what did miss?

Tulio: that, I'm a judge mental, hormonal, womanizing, self-absorbed, selfish, ass.

Chel: no you're not, your tulio, my very sexy awesome boyfriend/ partner in crime, don't listen to Maria.

Tulio: but Miguel, just practically agreed with her.

Chel: listen remember how when we first started dating, you knida forgot about Miguel

Tulio: I didn't forget about him, I just didn't tell him we were dating.

Chel: when he found out he got mad right

Tulio: what are you getting at?

Chel: I don't like Maria and you don't like Maria, but Miguel does, so let him find what we have.

Tulio: but that's what I'm afraid of what if Maria gives him the opposite.

Chel: he'll have to find that out for himself to, and when does you'll be there to give him a cigar and some strong booze. (Kisses him and he kisses back)

* * *

**(a/n: lemon alert skip the italics and lookout for the next authors note assuring the lemon is over unless you like that sort of thing then continue reading for those of you reading the lemon just know there in the room that they share not on the gold rug.)**

* * *

_Chel pushes tulio back down on the bed, and then strips of both her top and skirt. She then crawls on the bed, and begins to unzip her boyfriend's zipper. _

_Once she releases his heavy equipment, from the confines of his pants, her tongue begins to circle the tip of his erected manhood. _

_This action earns several moans from the latter. Soon said girl begins to bob up and down on his dick while, planting her eyes to look right at him. _

_His very turned on penis going In and out of her full lips, soon the production shows inside of Chel's mouth. _

_The latter grabs her by the arm, and pushes his turned on girlfriend on the bed. He gently whispers "my turn" in to her ear and takes full control of there, good morning activities. _

_He starts the nape of her tanned neck, sucking every inch of her luscious skin. Soon he gets down to her plump breast, her nipples already hard has rock. _

_He takes the time to suck roughly on her breast, earning many moans from the latter, and then he takes a beeline of chaste kisses, down to her awaiting womanhood. _

_He swiftly opens her legs to see her pussy filled with creamy white cum. He licks in and out of her sweet pussy, and sucks it to the point where it's raw and pleased. _

_finally he sticks his still erected dick inside of her, and begins moving in and out of her mixing there sweet cum together, moaning in the ecstasy of each other, eventually they reach there climax and he slowly pulls out of her._

* * *

**(A/n: okay the lemon is over, you may now move about the cabin)**

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Chel and tulio are in the bed with the covers over them_

Chel: I'm pregnant

Tulio: chel I don't think it happens that fast

Chel: I have been for a while, I just couldn't tell you and I finally got the courage to.

Tulio: you're not kidding

Chel: (**sarcastically)** yes tulio I just said that to see what your reaction would be.

Tulio: oh so, when to you get it out of there.

Chel: 9 months or so

Tulio: I heard it hurts

Chel: well yeah it's a body coming out

Tulio: I'm sorry chel

Chel: well it's not your fault, are you gonna dump me?

Tulio: if this was anyone else, oh god yes, but you I just can't bring myself to.

Chel: what makes me so different?

Tulio: your you

Chel: I know

Tulio: I, have these, fe- uh stirrings for you

Chel: what

Tulio: I uh, I wrote this about you a few weeks ago

(Puts pants on and stands up)

* * *

**(a/n: this song is never by jaheim ****I do not own**** it just fits)**

* * *

I used to be the kinda brotha  
That thought i would never slow down  
I used to swear that I dont even care what happens but baby right now

(I see that) you changed my mind  
(I mean that) and it took some time  
But now I understand I can be a better man  
I never had the chance to meet a lover quite like you.  
You revealed another part of me  
Gurl your love is trial and true

_[Chorus:]_  
(Never) will I break your heart  
(Never) will we ever part  
(Never) Can't believe I used to say  
I use to say

(Never) will I love this way  
(Never) give my heart away  
Never would this player hang his jersey up and leave the game  
Never would've thought in a million years I would be hereeeeee  
Thats why I say  
(Never) will I know the truth  
(Never) would I'd known that you would come into my life and make everything new

Never wouldve thought I would take your hand  
Gurl I swear  
I would never never never never never say never again...again...again

Baby baby baby baby _[x3]_  
Baby baby

_[Verse 2:]_  
There aint no question that I love you  
I know we had our ups and downs  
But through the tears, I know there is nowhere I can say I'd rather be now

(I see that) you're my shining star  
(I mean that) Gurl you got my heart  
And now I hold your hand  
Cuz you made me a stronger man

I wish that I could place the whole world in front of you  
But a man is just a man so baby here's my vow 2 you

_[Chorus:]_  
(Never) will I break your heart  
(Never) will we ever part  
(Never) Can't believe I used to say  
I use to say  
(Never) will I love this way  
(Never) give my heart away  
Never would this player hang his jersey up and leave the game  
Never would've thought in a million years I would be hereeeeee  
Thats why I say  
(Never) will I know the truth  
(Never) would I'd known that you would come into my life and make everything new

Never wouldve thought I would take your hand  
Gurl I swear  
I would never never never never never say never...

_[Bridge:]_  
From the day you came along  
I sung a brand new song  
(And I only make it clear to see)  
That you're a special part of me  
Before I had no clue  
I wuz lost til I found you baby  
And I wanna make your heart (oh) understand  
I'm proud 2 be your man  
And I bow 2 stay (forever)  
I can't believe that I used to sayyyyyyyy

(Never) will I love this way  
Give my heart away  
Never would this player hang his jersey up and leave the game

Neverrr  
No No No Never  
No No No No No  
I would  
Never never never never never _[x2]_  
Never say never againnn

* * *

Tulio: I'm **in **love with you chel

Chel: I never thought you'd say that either, nor did I think I'd be saying this, I don't know what love is, but if love is that goofy grin on your face whenever I see you, or if love is light in your eyes when you look at me, or when I hurt or sick you get that anger in your eyes.

If that's what love is then I'm **in** love with you to.

Tulio: I don't know about babies or being a family man or any of that, but even if it's us getting a wagon and putting it in there, I'll be there.

Chel: alright lover boy, don't get to sappy on me, now let's go see the city ceaser.

(She puts her clothes back on)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Dialouge**

_Maria is in her room sitting on her bed crying and Miguel is knocking on the door._

**(a/n: sorry I keep breaking in but this is important at this point Maria is inside her room and Miguel is on the other side of the door.)**

Maria: what!

Miguel: Maria it's me

Maria: (sniffles) I'm not exactly descent.

Miguel: even more the reason for me to come in, (smirks)

Maria: (sarcastically) ha ha, look Miguel, I kinda busy thinking.

Miguel: well I'll come in and think with you

Maria: youre not going away are you.

Miguel: no not so much

Maria: come in

(Miguel opens the door he sits on the bed with Maria)

Miguel: are you alright

Maria: I've been better

Miguel: look tulio can be a little hard to manage.

Maria: so are you going to ask about it or not

Miguel: what, the kiss

Maria: (sarcastically) no last night's dinner

Miguel: yeah ahem the kiss, I'm sorry.

Maria: don't be, I ran off cause I needed to think not cause I don't cause like you.

Miguel: so you do like me?

Maria: that why I ran off, I don't know (looks him in the eye)

Miguel: would you like to find out?

Maria: what did you have in mind?

Miguel: I could kiss you again, (leans close to her)

Maria: do, don't tell (he kisses her and she kisses back)

* * *

**(a/n: he he sorry me again lemon alert, don't gimme that look you knew this was coming, oh (for those of you who are reading the lemon Maria is a virgin) you know the drill, don't wanna read the lemon skip it look for author's not saying lemons over ya da ya da blah blah blah see ya)**

* * *

_The two lovers fell back onto the bed. Miguel was on top and Maria was underneath him. There kiss was growing, more and more passionate, and before they even knew what was going down, fate had decided for them. _

_As soon as Miguel began sucking on the nape of her beautifully colored neck, there was no going back. Maria Salina Cortez and Miguel Acilino Barros were going to have sex._

_Finally all the desires, that had built up in Miguel's head could be acted out; he hadn't had any sex, since the water stop before he met Maria._

_With one last look of lust into Maria's eyes, he planted a sore red hicky on her neck, and began to work his way down. Miguel began to lustfully pull down Maria's shirt, revealing her hard brown nipples. Soon he was roughly sucking on her untouched buds, earning several moans from his current lover. _

_Then swiftly our blond protagonist began laying chaste kisses in a beeline to a still clothes southern area. Ripping off all Maria's remaining clothing, he unveiled his final prize. _

_Lover boy took his hands a hurriedly spread her legs apart in a rash effort to please her. He wasn't quite shocked at what he saw more, proud this was something brand new for our second hand con man, and he had never been with a virgin before._

_Miguel had fantasies' like all men do, dirty raunchy things they want to do to girls. One of his most imaginable things however could only be done to certain girls, girls who still wore their victory flag._

_Maria's hymen was still in its original place. Without any hesitation our blond protagonists begin to live out his wildest adventure._

_He begins by sucking on her sweaty and creamy vagina. The moans from Maria became more evident and enticing. Her pussy was raw and wet but Miguel could tell she wanted more, not the maximum, just a little more._

_One finger, twisted and turned up and down in and out, now two, now 3, moan after moan, more pleaser by the second became of Maria._

_Finally it was time for the big cohunna, Elvis was leaving the building, the bells had rung and the angel got its wings, as Miguel removed all his clothes he knew it was time to go inside of his lover._

_With one swift move he took his heavy equipment and went inside her. Maria let out a screech of pain and pleasure, of happiness and sadness, all at once. Miguel had never felt so excited he had never been with someone so tight, she fits like a glove and boy did he love gloves._

_In and out, up and down, position after position, loud moan after soft, and the smell of cum filled the air their moans mixed together like music and these two lovers were truly mixing magic's._

_But like all good things it came to an end and Miguel pulled out, and got dressed, leaving a breathless naked Maria still lay in the bed. Before he left thought he did say a few words._

* * *

**(a/n: lemon is over now move about the cabin)**_  
_

* * *

"_I did and I won't tell"_

_And with those words and nothing else a now clothed Miguel walked out of the room shutting the door behind him._

**Maria pov**

It really is funny how things change, I came here on a mission, and now I don't even know what going on any more. How can you're whole life change in just a matter of days? How can everything you've ever know be proven wrong by one word.

I ask myself questions each day, and instead of getting answers I get more questions. Who knows what the future will hold and who even knows what an hour from now will hold, and maybe that's just it, maybe not knowing is what it's all about.

Two things are set in stone;

The job will go down to night

I just had sex with MiguelAcilino Barros

**a/n: I'm so sorry about this late update omg I feel just fucking awful, anyway love you guys I have had a hell of a week I amost got a referl one day then the next day I got one for something different I had to wake up at fucking six and barel went to bed a like 12 and I'm used to going to bed a 10ish and waking up like 8:45 but anyway enough of my life I'm sorry for the late update see you soon.**


	8. new couple, new threat

**A/n: hello hello, how is every one, oh I'm glad. Anyhow, welcome to chapter 8, of the road back to Spain. I hope you guys, enjoyed the last chapter. Miguel didn't sound like a jackass, did he? Because he wasn't supposed to be, a jack ass. any way this is finally the one, where they start getting there lout.****I just want to say, my heart goes out to the 27 people, who lost their lives on friday, good luck to all the families, who lost the ones they love the most.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: new couple, new threat**

* * *

_**previously on the road back to Spain**_

_it really is funny how things change, I came here on a mission, and now I don't even know what going on any more. How can you're whole life change in just a matter of days? How can everything you've ever know be proven wrong by one word.__I ask myself questions each day, and instead of getting answers I get more questions. Who knows what the future will hold and who even knows what an hour from now will hold, and maybe that's just it, maybe not knowing is what it's all about.__Two things are set in stone;_

_The job will go down to night_

_I just had sex with Miguel Acilino Barros__  
_

* * *

**This time on the road back to Spain**_  
_

**Over looker's pov**

Chel and tulio went to see, the sites of the city. They discussed their future, baby names, child care, and Maria.  
They got some, good laughs, and they met some of the people, and chel was even given, a since of nostalgia.

They had a great time. This fact reminded, them both not only that, their relationship was more than sex, but why there relationship was more than sex. Like all things, their afternoon of fun, had to come to an end.

It came as nightfall did, they reluctantly, but somehow pleasantly, walked back to their living quarters. Their minds deep in thought, and their hearts were, pre mourning the people of, the city of ceaser.

After the several moments of passion, and lust between Miguel, and Maria, they could do nothing else, but think. Miguel sat in a window sill, which overlooked the beautiful city.

While Maria reclothed herself, and sat in her bed. Neither talked, nor moved, once they had found there, thinking spot.

They thought, about the city of ceaser, about the black magic, about tulio, (although their opinions of said man were somewhat different.) they thought about the heist, but mostly they thought about each other, and what the moments between them meant.

They sat separately, contemplating on these subjects, for hours. Like all things, that too, had to end.

When night fall came near, each party slowly, got up from said spot, that had resided in, and prepared themselves for their heist.

Soon the rest of their party, entered the living quarters, as well. They were ready, for there heist, and it was time, for the first step, to be made. The group decided to show Miguel, where they had hid the ship, that they, had discovered while he was with oro.

They decided it was best, to slowly put, the riches in the ship. If they were to do to it, the other way, they would have to move the boat, back and forth. That would be, between where they had stashed it, and where the lout was.

So they, against tulio's wishes, decided to take some cloth bags. They proceed to put all the lout, they could, until morning, and then carry it back to the ship afterword's. Once the gang finished, gathering up the bags, they headed for the secret entrance, following Miguel's lead.

Even though the day Miguel, went to talk to oro, he went through the main door, oro still proceeded, to show him, other ways to get inside the palace.

She showed him other ways, to not only get into the palace, but to the pile of riches, that him and his partners seeked. Chel decided to carry the bags. Shockingly, this was going to be much easier than they thought, for the majority of the citizens, were cowering inside homes. They were in fear, that the black magic would make another petty strike.

Miguel led them through, all the creaks and crevices of the palace, and finally led them to the gate.  
His current confiders were momentarily confused. For the gate was an old rusty and tarnished, tulio even started to scream.

However, When Miguel opened the gate, with the secret word oro revealed, all doubts were removed. Soon enough, the gates creaked open. All four confidants began, to put the various riches, inside the bags. They continued to work, making mindless small talk, until they ran out of bags and chel went to get more bags.

In the meantime Miguel and tulio went to deliver, the already filled bags to the ship. Maria just stayed with the riches, and waited for the others to get back...

* * *

**(a/n: this is bleeding love by Leona Lewis I do not own obviously it fits the situation Maria's singing it. In the story Maria wrote it.)**

* * *

****  
Maria: (to herself) I finally figured out who my loyalty's to, huh funny how things work out, I guess you don't choose who you love.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

* * *

***Mean while*****Down in joya's lair****  
**  
**Dialogue****  
**  
_joya is sitting in a thrown in a darkened room and lubs is kneeling at her feet.__  
_  
Lubs: my queen, all you ask is done.

Joya: did you prepare the list of victims?

Lubs: yes my queen.

Joya: what about, making sure we have all the spells, and potions we need.

Lubs: yes Madame.

Joya: Good, perfect, we strike again, in three days.

Lubs: but my liege the prophesies-

Joya: you hunchbacked enganar, we aren't going to attack, fully, just 1 more warning, just like the one my father got. Now let me do the planning, and everything else, get it.

Lubs: I apologize-

Joya: get it!

Lubs: got it

Joya: good, now in the meantime, make yourself useful, and find out who those, four imposters are.

Lubs: but how.

Joya: use your imagination!

Lubs: as you wish.

* * *

**  
*****Meanwhile*****  
**  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

**(Miguel is walking towards the gates, and Maria is singing. He hears her, and smiles)****  
**  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

**(Miguel stands in the gate way, but Maria doesn't notice.)**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Miguel slowly walks toward her__  
_  
Miguel: (claps hands) beautiful , singing

Maria: (looks up) oh wow long have you been, standing there.

Miguel: long enough, you know, I uh like you.

Maria: I'd hope so.

Miguel: I'm not quite sure, how this whole "dating thing" works.

Maria: I guess you just, acknowledge that, I like you, and you like me, and we go from there.

Miguel: I could go for that.

Maria: me to (kisses him)

Miguel: I don't give a damn, what tulio, or anyone else says, about you are my choice, and I choose you.

Maria: Miguel, there's something, I should tell you.

Miguel: shoot

(tulio enters caring the bags)

Tulio: alright lets finish, filling the bags.

Miguel: where's chel.

Tulio: she got um sick.

Miguel: is she alright?

Tulio: yeah, so it will be just us, for the rest of tonight.

Miguel: there's not to much left, of tonight.

Tulio: well we need to work, as long as we can, were already gonna be here too long. We need to get this shit done, and get the hell outta here!

Miguel: I know, let's get back to work.

* * *

**(A/n: he he sorry, I'm back again. this is "right next door to hell" by ****guns n roses**** I do not own, the gang, is just singing this, while they work.)**

**singing**  
Maria: I'll take a nicotine, caffeine, sugar fix  
Jesus don't ya git tired of turnin' tricks  
But when your innocence dies  
You'll find the blues  
Seems all our heroes were born to lose

Miguel: Just walkin' through time  
You believe this heat  
Another empty house another dead end street  
Gonna rest my bones an sit for a spell  
This side of heaven this close to Hell

All: Right next door to hell  
Why don't you write a letter to me yeah  
I said I'm right next door to hell  
An so many eyes are on me  
Right next door to hell  
I got nowhere else to be  
Right next door to hell  
Feels like the walls are closing in on me

Tulio: My mamma never really said much to me  
She was much too young and scared ta be  
Hell "Freud" might say that's what I need  
But all I really ever get is greed  
An most my friends they feel the same  
Hell we don't even have ourselves to blame

Miguel: But times are hard and thrills are cheaper  
As your arms get shorter  
Your pockets get deeper

All: Right next door to hell  
Why don't you write a letter to me yeah  
I said I'm right next door to hell  
An so many eyes are on me  
Right next door to hell  
I never thought this is where I'd be  
Right next door to hell  
Thinkin' time'll stand still for me

Fuck you  
Bitch

Tulio: Not bad kids just stupid ones  
Yeah we thought we'd own the world  
An gettin' used was havin' fun

Miguel: I said we're not sad kids just lucid ones yeah  
Flowing' through life not collecting' anyone

Maria: So much out there  
Still so much to see

Tulio: Time's too much to handle  
Time's too much for me  
It drives me up the walls  
Drives me out of my mind  
Can you tell me what this means...huh?

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

as our protagonist worked, until it was time to go back to the living quarters, evil was being brewed. Unknown to them, eyes were watching, their every move. These eyes Wanted to know, every dirty little secret each of them had. They also desired to know, every weakness, every strength, every asset.

Unbeknownst to them, as they spoke, our secondary antagonist was learning everything about them, and their motives. "It was only a matter of time, before they, and the city of ceaser, meet their match." thought lubs. He sighed, as he glanced at joya's list, of future victims. He read it aloud...

1. celessa Gomez

2. Tilly lu

3. Maria Cortés

...  
_  
__In three days, these people on this list would share the same fate as the king._

* * *

******A/n: well that's a wrap for these chapters see you real soon, yeah sorry about the late update my bad.**


	9. maria's skellontons

**A/n: hey yo it's me I'm back. I know I'm a big bitch I left you guys with a huge cliffy, I'm real sorry well at least I'm here now. Okay so everyone are you guys ready, hope you enjoyed the songs last chapter which I do not own nor do I own Eldorado or any of its characters I only own my oc's. Okay so are you ready for this chapter.**

**I do not own the road to Eldorado or, the final countdown**

**Chapter 9: Maria's skeletons **

_Previously on the road back to Spain_

_But something happened__  
__For the very first time with you__  
__My heart melts into the ground__  
__Found something true__  
__And everyone's looking round__  
__Thinking I'm going crazy_

_Lubs: my queen, all you ask is done._

_Joya: did you prepare the list of victims?_

_Lubs: yes my queen._

_Joya: what about, making sure we have all the spells, and potions we need._

_Lubs: yes Madame._

_Joya: Good, perfect, we strike again, in three days._

_Joya: good, now in the meantime, make yourself useful, and find out who those, four imposters are._

_Lubs: but how._

_Joya: use your imagination!_

_Lubs: as you wish._

_Miguel: long enough, you know, I uh like you._

_Maria: I'd hope so._

_Miguel: I'm not quite sure, how this whole "dating thing" works._

_Maria: I guess you just, acknowledge that, I like you, and you like me, and we go from there._

_Miguel: I could go for that._

_Maria: me to (kisses him)_

_Miguel: I don't give a damn, what tulio, or anyone else says, about you are my choice, and I choose you._

_"It was only a matter of time, before they, and the city of ceaser, meet their match." thought lubs. He sighed, as he glanced at joya's list, of future victims. He read it aloud..._

_1. celessa Gomez_

_2. Tilly lu_

_3. Maria Cortés_

_...  
__  
In three days, these people on this list would share the same fate as the king._

**This time on the road back to Spain**

_We're leaving together  
but still it's farewell__  
And maybe we'll come back,__  
To earth, who can tell?_

**Maria's pov**

How did I, make such a mess, out of things? I've always known, where I was going, and now here I am, with my future being so ambiguous. I really do like Miguel, but what happens when, he finds out, that I've been lying, to him this whole time.

I really don't know what to do any more. I sent papa, at least 5 more notes, saying "were still deciding, if we're going to do a crime or not". I'm not sure, how much longer, he's gonna buy that. What have I gotten myself into? I think the more important question is how I get myself out, without my skeleton's, falling out the closet.

It's been three days, since me and Miguel, got together. I still haven't found, enough courage to tell him, who I really am. Hopefully I can keep papa busy a little longer, because I have a feeling once my game is up, he might just, barge right through the gates, of the city of ceaser.

So my to do list for today is, to tell Miguel who I really am, and to make up a new excuse, to keep papa busy.

_I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?  
It's the final countdown._

**Cortez's pov**

This is my last straw. Now those insolent thieves have converted my daughter, into one of them. Forget Cuba, forget slavery, I want all three of them dead, and Maria will be my trap. You can never trust a woman to do anything, but please you in bed. How stupid, does she think I am, "oh papa we haven't decided what we're doing yet". I have men posted, all over that blasted heaven city. Today I will strike, when those thieves least expect it. They will all walk right into my trap. The best part is, all their treasure will be mine.

The final countdown.

**Over looker's pov**

Have you ever heard the saying, skeletons falling out, of your closet? Unless you've been living under a rock, I'm sure you have. Obviously you know, this doesn't refer to, actual skeletons, falling out of an actual closet. It rather refers to, some secret; a person has been keeping, from another person, coming out unintentionally.

Well, the hard truth is when we keep secrets, in the dark; they always come to the light. It is better to, open our closet, and share our bones than to, let them fall out which they inevitably will. This fact is simply because, when whole skeletons fall, temperatures rise, and situations are escalated.

Secrets are more dangerous than weapons; more threating than murders, viler than crack addicts, and more destructive than tornadoes, this is simply because one secret, can destroy years, of trust built.

As early morning turned into afternoon, preparations for two plots were being made, as our unaware protagonist, just relaxed completely, oblivious to the upcoming threats. The list spells were ready, and Cortez, had already set sail, in pursuit of the city and ceaser, and it was time, for the shit to hit the fan.

Soon enough the main gates, to the city of ceaser, cracked open, and in entered Cortez, and his men. The group walked in, proudly chest upright, and no shame, in their game. It was set in stone, this was the point of no return.

_Oh, We're heading for Venus (Venus)  
And still we stand tall__  
Cause maybe they've seen us  
And welcome us all, yeah  
With so many light years to go  
And things to be found (to be found)__  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown.  
_

**Dialogue**

Chel: tulio, Miguel, Cortez he's here!

Tulio: no there's no way, he could've found us!

Chel: I saw him, I was out among the people, the gates creaked open, and there he was. He's got to have at least, 45 men with him.

Miguel: I don't understand. There's no way, he could've found us!

Chel: we can't worry, about that, we have to get our ship, and get the fuck, outta here.

Maria: guys go, I'll cover for you!

Miguel: I won't, leave you.

Maria: go, damnit!

Tulio: Miguel, there's no time.

Miguel: would you, leave chel?

Tulio: there's no time!

Miguel: would you!

Tulio: no, I wouldn't, please come on partner, let's go!

Maria: Miguel, I figured another part, of this dating thing out.

Miguel: what is it!

Maria: trust, you trust me.

Miguel: yes

Maria: then, listen to me when, I assure you that I'll cover for you and then I'll catch up.

Miguel: if you need me, just call!

Maria: go

Chel: come on guys, there's not much time. We have to, take the back way.

Tulio: Miguel comes on!

Miguel: just scream, Maria!

**(Miguel, tulio, and chel exit)**

_The final countdown._

The final countdown (final countdown).

Oh...oh

**Over looker's pov**

So the fierce trio left, not knowing the truth about Maria, but tulio and chel, gained a slight bit, of respect towards her. The said three, directed themselves towards the back, of the small city, which conveniently was, where the ship was stashed. Soon enough, the experienced crowd, made their way, to their destination, and began moving, their ship towards the nearest, water source.

Of course it wasn't easy, because not only, was it one, nights load but it was four. Things were becoming heated, quickly and way out of line, as all things are, when nearing an end.

_The final countdown._

Oh...oh

It's the final countdown.

The final countdown.

The final countdown. (final countdown)

**dialogue**

Joya: start the process, now lubs!

Lubs: my liege, there is a problem

Joya: what kind, of problem!

Lubs: well, there's a really big amount of intruders, and I'm afraid they will—

Joya: the only thing, you should be afraid of, is me! I want the spells, started and I want them started now, or how about, you remain this way, forever.

Lubs: no please, I beg of you, have mercy

Joya: you're gonna have to, earn my mercy, you fool.

Lubs: the spells will be prepared, my queen.

Joya: so I thought. Once they are finished, be discreet as possible, and cast them upon the desired, quickly.

Lubs: as you wish, oh and I have news that you would be delighted to hear, Madame.

Joya: what is this news, prey tell.

Lubs: I found out, who the imposters are.

Joya: do tell

Lubs: well the two guys are con men, from Spain. The girl with dark, black hair, whose name is chel, is from a place called El Dorado, and the other girl is the daughter of the famous Cortez, her name is Maria.

Joya: so what are they doing here?

Lubs: stealing the treasure, of your grandfather.

Joya: that man is not my grandfather!

Lubs: I apologize.

Joya: there's no excuse, for your incompetence, get out of my sight now!

Lubs: as you wish

***Meanwhile***

**Over looker's pov**

After Miguel, tulio and chel, parted ways with Maria, and left her in the living quarters, Maria just waited for a moment to distract her father. Cortez was below, the tall building, hastily questioning the natives, with no remorse. Our female protagonist decided to wait, 5 minutes or so, to make her presence known, to her father. This was in hopes, of giving her 3 companions, time to get to the ship.

Soon enough Maria climbed down, from the living quarters, and made her presence known, to her parental figure.

_It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown__  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown (final countdown)  
Oh, it's the final countdown._

**Dialouge**

_Maria is behind her father, and he doesn't notice her until she speaks._

Maria: father!

Cortez: well if it isn't the prodigal daughter.

Maria: why have you come here, you will blow my cover!

Cortez: you foolish woman, do you really think, I fell for your letters.

Maria: father, what I wrote is true.

Cortez: this doesn't look like, a water stop to me.

Maria: wait a minute, how did you find me?

Cortez: I have eyes everywhere.

Maria: you were watching me, this whole time! You were waiting, on me to fail! You never, believed in me, or what I could do. I am just as strong, as half you're troops, and stronger, than the other half.

Cortez: (moves closer and grabs her roughly by the arm) no you are a woman, (strikes her to the ground) men, grab her! (two men come and grab each arm) stop hold her, you are a woman your job is to make children, and take care of them, that is it! Take her to the ships highest point, and tie her to it.

Maria: (she struggles) let go of me, father please, and don't do this.

Cortez: (looks in opposite direction)I have no children, men no hesitation; get this traitor, out of my sight!

Maria: can't you even look at me, have you no shame (continues to struggle)

***Meanwhile***

**Dialogue**

_The gang is nearing to the place where they keep the ship_

Miguel: where's Maria, she should've caught up, by now.

Chel: I don't know, Miguel we have to go, Cortez can't be far behind us.

Miguel: I won't leave her!

Tulio: well I'm quite sure, she'd leave you

Miguel: we've got to go back, for her.

Tulio: what that's a death sentence

Miguel: so be it!(runs towards the direction)

Tulio: Miguel comes back!

***Meanwhile***

**Dialogue**

_Miguel keeps running until he notices Maria tied up on the ship_

Miguel: Maria

Maria: Miguel no, you have to get out of here!

Miguel: I won't leave you!

Cortez: (he comes up behind Miguel surrounded by his guards) well done, stirring performance, my daughter.

Miguel: what the hell, Cortez why have you come here.

Cortez: why don't you let your leading lady, explain it all?

Maria: (hangs her head in shame) don't, do this!

Miguel: (guards begin to tie him up with rope) what the hell, are you talking about?

Cortez: simple, Maria here has been, pretending to be one of your kinds, all the while, she's my daughter sent here, to get inside your head, and reveal all your secrets to me.

Miguel: liar, you are a sick fucking liar! This isn't true right Maria

Maria: oh Miguel, (sobbing) I tried to tell you, and I got really close, please I can explain!

Miguel: save it, there are no explanations for betrayal! (The guards drag him away and put him in a cell under the ship.)

Cortez: (walks over to Maria and un ties her) well done my daughter

Maria: you have no children!

Cortez: oh please you silly girl, do you honestly believe such filth, could ever learn to care about you.

Maria: yes, but now I'll never get the chance, to know because of your ego! All my life, I believed everything you told me was true. Now look at me standing here, so lost and confused.

Cortez; get these foolish thoughts out of your head! (Strike her to the round and walks away)

**(a/n: hey you guys sorry this next song is "when I'm back on my feet again" by Michael Bolton I do not own)**

Maria: (singing)

Gonna break these chains around me gonna learn to fly again

May be hard, may be hard but I'll do it

When I'm back on my feet again  
soon these tears will all be dryin'

Soon these eyes will see the sun

Might take time, might take time but I'll see it

Miguel: (singing)

When I'm back on my feet again  
When I'm back on my feet again

I'll walk proud down this street again

And they'll all look at me again

And they'll see that I'm strong  
Oh, gonna hear the children laughing

Gonna hear the voices sing

Won't be long, won't be long till I hear them

Both: When I'm back on my feet again  
I'm gonna feel the sweet light of heaven

Shinin' down it's light on me

One sweet day, one sweet day I will feel it

When I'm back on my feet again  
When I'm back on my feet again

Miguel: I'll walk proud down this street again

And they'll all look at me again

And they'll see that I'm strong, oh  
And I'm not gonna crawl again

I will learn to stand tall again

No I'm not gonna fall again

Both: 'Cos I'll learn to be strong  
Soon these tears will all be dryin'

Soon these eyes will see the sun

Won't be long, won't be long till I see it

When I'm back on my feet again

When I'm back on my feet again

I'll be back on my feet again

**Over looker's pov**

Even though the commotion with Cortez put a damper on most plans that day one plan was carried out to the fullest. As just as promised, all the people on joya's, list shared the same fate as the king.

_There lay Maria Cortez comatose on the deck of her father's ship_


	10. falling from paradise

**A/n: hey yo it's me I'm back are you ready for chapter 10 of the road back to Spain. Omg I really hate how late this chapter is I'm so sorry hopefully it will be one of the best but we'll see I suppose anyway I left you guys on a partial cliff hanger but I know where I'm going with this and all will be revealed keep reading please.**

**That being said I feel really extremely bad for my lateness but it was finals week and I was working on my drawing for another story and I had to update other stories all while getting over a nasty flu, so I sincerely apologize, but look at the bright side, this is early compared to my other current stories, that I will hopefully update either this weekend or sometime next week either way you guys get the treat.**

**So without further ado **

**Chapter 10: falling from paradise**

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

Have you ever been, on cloud 9? Where you're so high up, in the sky you can't even imagine coming down. Well normally these sayings don't refer to literal height, and ignoring the laws of physics. These sayings rather refer, to life being so good, so unrealistically good, "too good to be true" as many would call it.

Then suddenly with no hint of warning, no signs, no red flags, you're forcefully pushed back down, to reality and all your dreams turn to ice. No one is omitted from this feeling, rich or poor, young or old at some point, you will feel this way.

The first time is the hardest; you've never known any pain then. It's all daisy's and roses and happily ever after, and then boom your whole world, comes crashing down. It will happen again and again, and each time you'll convince yourself, that it will be the last. This will prove to be, a bold faced lie.

You would think as one grows one would learn, but unfortunately these matters of could 9, and very blind. In fact you'd rather be actually blind than fall from, paradise. Just ask Miguel and Maria, two young lovers who are complete opposites, and bring out the best in each other.

Their situation, is different than most. Even so matters of the heart are all the same, there will always be the one that got away. Things seemed so hopeless, but hopelessness is funny that way, because when it ensues, the ones who wanted to rain on your cloud win.

It was afternoon and Miguel had spent the entire night in, the ships holding cell. It was the same cell he had been in, not less than a month ago with tulio, that night the eventually led them to Eldorado, the start of their first true adventure. Miguel laid there and cursed himself silently, for still thinking of her, but yet could not bring himself to stop. It was midafternoon the day after, the young lovers had fell, from there cloud.

This was the first stage of the fall, denial. Maria had been discovered, in her vegetable state sometime that morning, and was simply thrown off the ship, has if she were trash. In a small turn of luck, a local present girl found her and brought her to the palace, to be put with the others.

Tulio and chel couldn't bring themselves to flee, like they originally had planned, instead they decided to re hide the boat, and hide out with various peasants. This didn't Sidon there worry for Miguel, but they knew better than to go marching up to the grand ship, and demanding his return.

So they decided to keep their ears posted, for anything useful. The couple was completely at a standstill, until they found some useful information, until then all was pointless. No concern grew for that of Maria, but rather suspicions grew.

Neither had particularly liked the girl, in fact it was safe to say, that they disliked her, not quite hate, but definitely nowhere near like. They really heard nothing of use to them by this time, and decided to visit the palace.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Tulio and chel and knocking on the palace door, when it is answered by oro._

Oro: hola, what brings you here?

Tulio: we were actually worried about, our um employer, he hasn't turned up in a while.

Oro: you mean to say, estanque is missing, may you come in please.

Tulio: were not quite sure, about "missing" has you put it. We think cor—um the intruders may have, took him.

Oro: I see and why are these accusations, set into play.

Chel: well you're um highness, the way they barged in, so loud and have no respect for you land, he must be here to cause trouble.

Oro: this makes since and I agree the question is why.

Tulio: is there really a "why" with disrespect.

Oro: yes, most of the time yes. I suppose I shall here it from, our bold intruder. I relieve you.

Tulio: thank you for that relieving. (Both tulio and chel retreat back outside)

Chel: well that got us, nowhere.

Tulio: that's the best we can do, for now.

Chel: I know, that's what worries me.

* * *

**Back inside the palace**

_Oro and Plata sit near each other_

Oro: what do you know, about the intruders?

Plata: well from what I heard, it makes no since, they've either mistaken our brother for someone else, or..

Oro: there is no or, I don't mean to shout Plata, but I must not let father down. The prophesy clearly describes that man. It's down to the final countdown; we have less than two weeks. Our grandfather's dream, can cease to exist in the blink of an eye, we don't have time for second doubts.

Plata: I heard him, it's true please believe me sister, I want not to believe, that we have been deceived either, but…

Oro: THERE ARE NO FUCKING BUTS! THIS DISSCUSION IS OVER! Exit from my presence

Plata: yes sister. (she walks out of the room)

_The body of oro fades into the body of joya, revealing the fact that she has deceived Plata._

Joya: such a naïve child, well I guess being oro's bitch, can do that to a girl. My plans are in motion… larga vida a la Hermana, (evil chuckle)

* * *

**On the ship in miguels cell**

_Miguel sits on the floor back against the wall as cortez comes to gloat._

Cortez: do you want to know your fate boy

Miguel: I know cuba

Cortez: when prisoners escape, one has time to do soul searching, and then plans change.

Miguel: really well I assure you, it's not worse than this.

Cortez: I assure you it is, death by beheading, in front of all of Spain.

Miguel: what are you waiting for?

Cortez: you think I'm bluffing boy, oh wait but here's the thing, my prodigal daughter escaped, she's in the palace here, you go get her bring her to me, and I'll have her head. Deal

Miguel: you cold hearted fuck

Cortez: I haven't got all day boy.

Miguel: two things, one I fucked your daughter and two gladly, it's only fair.

Cortez: smart move, I know where to find you, you double cross me, and I'll find a worst way for you to die.

Miguel: (moves closer to the metal bars) dead or alive

Cortez: what

Miguel: when you want the girl delivered, do you want her dead or alive.

Cortez: alive and kicking, and remember worse than beheaded.

Miguel: just get the key, I haven't got all day.

_Cortez walks away and returns with the key, and then Miguel climbs out._

Miguel: see ya

Cortez: my eyes are every where

(Miguel hops off the ship with a silent nod)

Cortez: men when he comes back, kill the girl in front of him, then get him back in the cell.

Man: but if you want him in the cell, why'd let him go

Cortez: pain before death, is the best treatment for stowaways. Now follow my orders.

Man: yes sir

* * *

**Miguel's pov**

I never thought I could kill; I could steal lie cheat, break a dozen hearts but kill that was beneath me. I'm honestly not sure, if it still is or not I'm pretty sure it is, but then there's that little part of me that says she deserves it.

In a way she came here to kill me, one way or another, I really liked her, for the first time it wasn't just sex, it was sex ohhhh was it sex, but it wasn't _just _sex. Just to come to find out, right from the start, I was being played like some kind of game.

Is this that hell on earth, feeling I've heard girls cry about? Is that what makes me even consider this. I don't even know what I like about her anyway, we are completely different. She'd never been free; I'd been forced to spread my wings. She'd never had a friend; I'd always have someone around.

The outside was new to her; hell many things were new to her, even sex. That hadn't been new to me for many, many years. Yet somehow we found a common ground, a wind to stand on, I don't know how or why, but why we were together. I found what I'd always been missing.

How is it even now, I found myself going back to, the same hill where we first kissed. I lie down there, and look up at the clouds. I always preferred them to the stars, stars are formed, there persist and set in stone, supposed to be one way and that's it.

There's no changing in them, no undying flow just sitting lights, just there and pointless. The clouds though, there and there always there, but there never the same. There constantly changing to be one way or another, moving growing progressing, and that's what life is all about, it's like there in their own adventure.

So here I am, watching them change, flowing in the wind painting a picture, making their own luck, having their own adventure, just like me. I guess that's why I brought her here, what seems like so long ago.

I wanted to show here adventure, why I live the way I do, always going here or there, and never in one place for two long. I don't know why, I wanted her to understand, I don't know why I do anything. I'm starting to think, I don't want to know. Yet though I still sit here, looking up at what's constantly changing, and what can never be a gray area, just thinking.

* * *

**(a/n: hey so this is hallelujah by Jeff Buckley better known to our generation has that one song from Shrek picture Miguel singing it by the tree I described and picture I do not own ) **

Miguel: Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen in the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah (held for a long time)  
Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which are heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

**Miguel's pov**

So what do I do after all is said and done, you don't know what to believe. The fight or flight response, all my life, I've chosen the first instead of the latter. Now standing here, leaving the city of ceaser behind, sounds like a damn good idea.

First things first, I have to find chel and tulio, I will think about this one night, if no decision is made, for once in my life I'll choose to get the hell outta dodge.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Miguel is knocking on the palace door and joya answers._

Miguel: joya it's uh great to see you

Joya: sure it is and I assume, you know the fate of one, of your lady servants.

Miguel: what are you taking about, what happened?

Joya: the black magic struck again, I'm afraid the servant girl, has a lot in common with my papa for the moment.

Miguel: I don't understand what they would want with Maria.

Joya: no idea, what brings you here?

Miguel: I'm here, to visit you guys.

Joya: yes I'm sure you are, would you like to see her.

Miguel: take me to her.

* * *

**In the flat room**

Joya: this is what we call, the flat room, we lay all the victims out in here; she should be in that pile over there.

Miguel: (walks toward Maria) don't take this has an act of kindness, because I don't take kindly to double crossers, and I don't know why I'm doing this, but I- I have to help you.

I'm gonna pick you up now.( he picks her up bridal style) I don't know where we are going, or why I'm helping you but I am.

Tulio: there you guys are, where the hell you have been, Cortez probably want to kill us, let's go.

Miguel: we can't

Tulio: why the hell not

Miguel: they got Maria

Tulio: well shit well just put the brod, on a nice table and call in set sail.

Miguel: no we have to stay, until the city falls.

Tulio: do you want me to start listing, the reasons why, that idea is oh, I don't know INSANE!

Miguel: I have to stay; everyone will die, if I don't.

Tulio: ohhhhhh okay now I see it, _they'll _die if we don't stay, that makes total since, but we forgot one tiny thing, _we'll _die if we do.

Miguel: no one said we, look tulio you have a baby, on the way a girlfriend, I have a comatose ex-girlfriend, that's hardly the same direction.

Tulio: but were partners

Miguel: I know, but all good things come to an end.

Tulio: news flash Miguel, you're not there brother, and you are a wanted con man from Spain. The prophesy says only there brother can stop it, what the hell are you gonna do.

Miguel: I don't know damnit, but I just can't, take chel and go, the city is falling Cortez will find me, and you guys have a chance.

Tulio: so that's it ,after all we've been through, youre going to throw it away, and for what for her, for these people, think miguel.

Miguel: you know I do think, I'm the one who convinced, you to got to Eldorado.

Tulio: and look how well that turned out

Chel: yeah imagine that

Tulio: chel I didn't mean

Chel: just don't, we'll talk in the morning.

Miguel: tulio leave

Tulio: you know what fine, if I have to convince you, to save your own life, then fine.

Miguel: yeah fine

Tulio: so that's the end the line huh, this is it.

Miguel: in the morning take the ship and chel and go.

Tulio: gladly

Miguel: good

* * *

**(a/n: hey okay so this is friends never say goodbye from the movie, yeah I know I couldn't help it I don't own)**

There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Will ever be, ask one

What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and tought me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye

Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye

* * *

**In the guest room tulio and chel are sharing**

Tulio: were leaving in the morning

Chel: finally, where is Miguel staying tonight?

Tulio: he's staying at the palace, tonight and every other night.

Chel: why what happened

Tulio: he thinks he can save these people.

Chel: but he can't

Tulio: I tried to tell him that, he won't listen, he's convinced himself, and I'm not gonna stay here in a doomed situation.

Chel: right the same man you stopped several executions, where no one ever dared to.

Tulio: that was Miguel

Chel: not always, it was you to. That was the first time I considered us, when I saw you stop that murder. The first time I considered us begin more than sex, was when you were willing to give up all that gold, to save my people. That's the man, I fell in love with and yet here you are, not willing to lift one finger, to try to help these people. Where's the man met in Eldorado?

Tulio: chel

Chel: (puts her fingers up to his lips) well go, you want to go we will I'm by side wither way.

Tulio: thank you, have your things ready, for morning. (he leaves and closes the door behind him)

* * *

**(a/n: hey I'm back well this next song is so beautiful by Pete Murray I do not own obviously picture chel singing it)**

Chel: Found myself just the other day  
In the backyard of a friends place  
Thinking about you  
Thinking of the crowd you're in,  
What you're up to, where you've been,  
Just thinking

You know the clothes that you wear and the color in your hair  
Shouldn't change you  
Now you tell me why is it so,  
You're bigger than Mighty Joe

At least you think so

God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know if I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down, plant your feet back on the ground

Threw my smoke down on the ground  
Turned my head and I heard the sound that reminded me  
Of the days so young and sweet  
Always so much fun to me,

At least I thought so

Now you think you're so damn fine,  
You could rule the world,  
No not mine,  
I don't think so

God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know if I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down, plant your feet back on the ground

You know the scene that you're in and the people that you've been with  
Just get to me  
But you think I'm not as cool  
As you are so beautiful,  
Who you foolin'?

Well I'm here to tell you babe the game you're in is just a game, so damn pretentious

God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know if I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down, plant your feet back on the ground

You think you're so beautiful, so beautiful

* * *

**At the grassy hill**

_Miguel lays Maria down gently on the grass, and begins to fall asleep_

**(a/n: hey this next song is, when you're gone by Avril Lavigne no one is singing it it's more of maria's thoughts and just so you know it's kinda like its just playing and I don't own this song.)**

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you  
I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you  
We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too  
and when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

Miguel: (whispers in her ear) I don't know why the hell I'm staying with you, but I can't bring myself to leave.

_Tulio and chel would leave the next morning, Miguel would sit on the hill with Maria, and the city of ceaser continued to look doomed without a way out. Is it truly the end, for the thieves, along with the city of ceaser._

**(a/n: hey so this is my way late update i'm really sorry i hope you enjoyed it)**_  
_


	11. stakes raised high

**A/n: hey so this is your update. I know I haven't updated, in a while I'm really sorry. Anyway so the last chapter, kind of left you on a sour note, huh. Well I really do apologize, but don't worry it will get better. I'm sorry I had to do the cliff, but it was just the way the cookie crumbled. Alright let's get this show, on the road huh.****Wow very few of my stories, has a chapter 11 so wow, this is very new.**

**Chapter 11: stakes raised high**

* * *

_Previously on the road back to Spain_

_Have you ever been, on cloud 9? Where you're so high up, in the sky you can't even imagine coming down.__Then suddenly with no hint of warning, no signs, no red flags, you're forcefully pushed back down, to reality and all your dreams turn to ice.__Miguel and Maria, two young lovers who are complete opposites, and bring out the best in each other.__The body of oro fades into the body of joya, revealing the fact that she has deceived Plata._

_Cortez: you think I'm bluffing boy, oh wait but here's the thing, my prodigal daughter escaped, she's in the palace here, you go get her bring her to me, and I'll have her head. Deal_

_Miguel: two things, one I fucked your daughter and two gladly, it's only fair._

_Cortez: men when he comes back, kill the girl in front of him, then get him back in the cell.__I never thought I could kill; I could steal lie cheat, break a dozen hearts but kill that was beneath me._

_Joya: the black magic struck again, I'm afraid the servant girl, has a lot in common with my papa for the moment_

_Miguel: (walks toward Maria) don't take this has an act of kindness, because I don't take kindly to double crossers, and I don't know why I'm doing this, but I- I have to help you.__Miguel: no we have to stay, until the city falls.__Miguel: no one said we, look tulio you have a baby, on the way a girlfriend, I have a comatose ex-girlfriend, that's hardly the same direction._

_Chel: That's the man, I fell in love with and yet here you are, not willing to lift one finger, to try to help these people. Where's the man met in Eldorado?_

Is it truly the end, for the thieves, along with the city of ceaser?

* * *

**This time on the road back to Spain**

**Over looker's pov**

The next morning tulio and chel gathered their belongings and, left the city of ceaser. The boat set sail, in the blink of an eye. There were no parting words, between them and the latter. In fact Miguel didn't even come, to see them off.

The two lovers could see, the city get further and further away, from them has the outstretched deeper and deeper, into the blue ocean. This time they had the goal, but were lacking their blond companion, and despite popular belief, neither was okay with this fact.

Still the pair keeps the ship going, at their steady pace, no matter how their hearts told them, to do otherwise. It was eleven days, until the inevitable. Things continued to look damper for the, the city as well as our protagonist. In this time of early morning, Miguel still lay by the tree, where he had been all night.

Still having no clue, how he would ever get out of this one, at least he knew his best friend, and his pregnant girlfriend would be safe. Him and Maria, well that was a different story. Even so through his bitter façade, he somehow managed to keep an optimistic attitude.

Maria's conditions refused to get any better, maybe that was why he stayed, if there was any chance for a cure, it was through this city. As time passed, it became even harder to keep, his stay put attitude, as his façade slowly slipped into his reality.

By some swarm of luck, Cortés had not yet been able to find him. Luck was running out, though he couldn't stay on that hill forever. The worst part was, he couldn't trust anyone his only two confidants left, and anyone else could be, the very person causing all this.

He had little to turn two, has the food become scarce. It became riskier and riskier, to travel down the hill. The people of the city became more paranoid and were slowly losing their minds. This was to the point where, all they would do was run around, and scream.

Thoughts of what he could do were running rapidly through Miguel's head. But nothing of use came; it was tulio, who always came up with the plans. Hope seemed to be abandoned by all, there were only a small percentage who believed, and everything would be okay.

Soon enough the date of the disaster, was two days away. And everyone sat still, some had already gone insane, and few even trusted in prophesies anymore. Joya had stuck three more times, in the past 9 days each time taking out three people.

Piles of vegetables, laying in their own shit and drool, and worried family members state of mentally, were right along with them. In two days joya was prepared to strike, once again ruthlessly among her own people. Even then, she made here preparations.

* * *

**Day 9 joya's lair**

_Lubs: and joya sit in the dimly lit lair_

Joya: now lubs the only thing that can mess up my plans are those intruders.

Lubs: how so?

Joya: there here for something, and they know way too much, about those thieves. I need for my sisters to think, this Miguel character is estanque, until the very last moment.

Lubs: yes my queen, but how shall I get rid of them.

Joya: kill them.

Lubs: but my queen, there's at least 30 men on that ship, what am I to do with them!

Joya: DO YOU DARE; RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!

Lubs: but my league, I can't—I won't fight those mean.

Joya: YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE YOU FOOL! I HAVE YOUR FATE IN MY HANDS, IF YOU WANT TO LOOK NORMAL EVER AGAIN; I SUGGEST YOU TRY TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS.

Lubs: they'll kill me, I have no power, please I done all you ask, please don't make me go on that ship.

Joya: you won't, go on the ship?

Lubs: n—no?

Joya: very well, I'll do it myself; I suppose I should tell you now!

Lubs: tell me what, my liege.

Joya: you see, there was a little mix up, the drink that turns you back, to normal-

Lubs: what do you mean, mix up!

Joya: when sister's snoop, one must shape shift.

Lubs: what are you saying!

Joya: I'm saying, I used the only potion that can turn you back, I drunk your future, you naïve little monster, you're stuck just like that.

Lubs: NO YOU LIE, NOOOO

Joya: oh yes, every last drop, your fate is sealed!

Lubs: but i-I AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, I'VE KILLED FOR YOU, I'VE DON'T EVERY THING YOU ASKED, HOW COULD HOW FUCKING COULD YOU, I TRUSTED YOU TRIATING BITCH!

Joya: oh how quant, you're in this just as well as I, what are you going do, tell my sister.

Lubs: I'll find a way, to revenge you.

Joya: you you, (laughs) oh please what could you possibly do, to hurt me, oh this is comical. (laughs)

Lubs: I'll use my imagination, and you know how vivid that can be!

_Lubs walks out of the door and slams it_

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the ocean**

_Chel in sitting in the boat surrounded by the treasure and tulio is minding the boat_

Chel: tulio just admit, you don't know where you're going.

Tulio: what, you see that tree over there.

Chel: yes

Tulio: well that tree, oh yeah that tree, is a

Chel: go on

Tulio: it's a

Chel: tulio…

Tulio: alright I've been going in circles, ever since we left the city, were no more than an hour away.

Chel: so wait, this whole time, we've been an hour away from food, a bed and food, and not to mention shelter, did uh forget to say FOOD!

Tulio: alright you want the truth, I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave him in a doom city. We've been like brothers since we were kids; he's my uh best friend. I'm sorry chel.

Chel: there's the tulio, I met back in El Dorado.

Tulio: you're not mad.

Chel: not if go back, and try to help these people.

Tulio: how chel!

Chel: you can't save everyone, but you can try, and once weave don't all we can, well get in our boat, all of us and go back to Spain, gold and all.

Tulio: so no objections, to me heading back.

Chel: just go!

One, two

* * *

**(a/n: hey sorry to but in but this next song is on the road again by wille nelson I do not own imagine them singing it has the boat back to the city)**

* * *

Tulio: One, two, three, four  
On the road again

Just can't wait to get on the road again

The life I love is making music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again  
on the road again

Chel: Goin' places that I've never been

Seein' things that I may never see again

And I can't wait to get on the road again  
On the road again

Tulio: Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway

We're the best of friends

Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way  
Is on the road again

Chel: I just can't wait to get on the road again

The life I love is making music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again  
on the road again

Tulio: Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway

We're the best of friends

Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way  
is on the road again

Chel: Just can't wait to get on the road again

The life I love is making music with my friends

And I can't wait to get on the road again

And I can't wait to get on the road again

* * *

**About an hour later at the grassy hill**

_Miguel is lying down as lubs rushes up to him_

Lubs: excuse me

Miguel: whoa man, you just scared the—I mean who dares approach prince estanque

Lubs: it's okay, I know who you really are, and I know you the traitor is.

Miguel: not again, alright what's in this for you.

Lubs: revenge against the mighty joya.

Miguel: joya she's the traitor, I don't get it she's already the ruler, why would she commit treason?

Lubs: simple the law clearly states, in order for her to succeed her father, she must first wed. Well joya thinks not.

Miguel: so she's making everyone into boards, so she can rule.

Lubs: no she's only making those she feel's has a threat, into "boards" as you put it.

Miguel: how does she see Maria, has a threat.

Lubs: oh your lady friend, well I assume it's because joya thinks, she's prettier than her.

Miguel: I can see that. Wait there's still something I don't get, how do you know all this.

Lubs: it's complicated, let's just say I'm under a curse, I don't really look like this.

Miguel: what do you really look like?

Lubs: if we defeat joya, you'll soon know.

Miguel: but that still doesn't explain how you know all this.

Lubs: well joya tricked me; she said that if I did her bidding for her, she'd give me the potion that turns me back to normal.

Miguel: and you believed her?

Lubs: if you looked like this, you'd try anything.

Miguel: okay but how did you know who I am.

Lubs: well we already knew you weren't estanque-

Miguel: how

Lubs: joya had him murdered.

Miguel: wow this is one sick chick, her own brother-

Lubs: and joya had me spy on you guys, to see if you were a threat, to her.

Miguel: one more thing, how did you find out joya, played you all along.

Lubs: she told me, once all was said and done, the most fucked up thing is, she had the potion, and she used it to shape shift, but the best thing is once we kill her, my curse will be broken.

Miguel: we, kill?

Lubs: it's the only way, to get all the flats back to normal.

Miguel: so if we? Don't kill joya all the flats are, stuck.

Lubs: yes I and they are stuck in their forms.

Miguel: what do you want me, to do the prophesies say that only estanque, can defeat her and you killed him.

Lubs: I didn't kill him.

Miguel: estanque is dead, what do you want me to do!

_Tulio and chel walk up from behind_

Tulio: us, what do you want us to do.

Miguel: (turns around to see tulio and chel) tulio what are you doing here, the city are crashing in two days.

Tulio: I can't let you have all the fun, can I?

Chel: were all partners, nothings gonna change that.

Miguel: guys I had you leave so you could live.

Tulio: and we will, and so will you, the guy have a plan, so let's get this show on the road.

Lubs: so here's what were gonna do.

* * *

**a/n: cliffhanger I know you hate me, well that's what an update is for, so I'll update as soon as I can until then see you real soon. Btw I have "casted" this story (put pictures of actors I thick could play each part) type sammansonrepilica Campbell in facebook and go to the picture album the road back to spain cast and you'll see the pics enjoy**


	12. the plan

**A/n: hey so it's chapter 12 wow i'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not but bare with me, did any of u check out the FB profile anyway on with the show. So I have to apologize for the hella late update, and I have a million excuses and I'm sorry.****Chapter 12: the plan****  
**_  
__Previously on the road back to Spain_

_The next morning tulio and chel gathered their belongings and, left the city of ceaser. The boat set sail, in the blink of an eye. There were no parting words, between them and the latter. In fact Miguel didn't even come.__Maria's conditions refused to get any better, maybe that was why he stayed, if there was any chance for a cure, it was through this city.__By some swarm of luck, Cortés had not yet been able to find him. Luck was running out, though he couldn't stay on that hill forever.__He had little to turn two, has the food become scarce. It became riskier and riskier, to travel down the hill._

_Lubs: yes my queen, but how shall I get rid of them_

_.__Joya: kill them._

_Lubs: but my queen, there's at least 30 men on that ship, what am I to do with them!_

_Joya: YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE YOU FOOL! I HAVE YOUR FATE IN MY HANDS, IF YOU WANT TO LOOK NORMAL EVER AGAIN; I SUGGEST YOU TRY TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS._

_Lubs: they'll kill me, I have no power, please I done all you ask, please don't make me go on that ship._

_Joya: I'm saying, I used the only potion that can turn you back, I drunk your future, you naïve little monster, you're stuck just like that._

_Lubs: NO YOU LIE, NOOOO__Joya: oh yes, every last drop, your fate is sealed!_

_Tulio: alright I've been going in circles, ever since we left the city, were no more than an hour away._

_Tulio: alright you want the truth, I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave him in a doom city. We've been like brothers since we were kids; he's my uh best friend. I'm sorry chel._

_Chel: there's the tulio, I met back in El Dorado._

_Lubs: it's okay, I know who you really are, and I know you the traitor is.__Miguel: not again, alright what's in this for you_

_.__Lubs: simple the law clearly states, in order for her to succeed her father, she must first wed. Well joya thinks not.__Miguel: so she's making everyone into boards, so she can rule.__Miguel: we, kill?_

_Tulio: us, what do you want us to do._

_Tulio: and we will, and so will you, the guy have a plan, so let's get this show on the road._

_Lubs: so here's what were gonna do._

* * *

__  
**This time on the road back to Spain**

**Over looker's pov****  
**  
When all you have, is on the line that's when it's time, for the flight or fight response. It is a simple response, known from the beginning of time.

It's a simple reaction in human brain, when a bad situation comes into play. The most common and logical reaction, is flight.

Which is to run away from the oncoming threat, as fast as you can in hopes, of escaping its grasp? Then there's the option, that would be considered the road less traveled on.

This option is to look the oncoming threat, directly in the eye and attempt to beat it, even though the odds are against them.

When you have nothing to lose, and all you have rest on the line, of said threat, then you will fight. They'll fight with there all, and to the finish. That's exactly what tulio and Miguel were planning to do.

Lubs had spouted the plan, it was vile and brutal, but it had to be done. Neither Miguel nor tulio had ever shed blood. They had always did, what they had to do.

This time was different though, it was the only way, and it had to be done. So they followed the lead, of lubs and his vicious plan against joya.

It was the morning of the day before the event, and the first step, was Miguel going to the palace.

* * *

**Dialogue **

_Miguel knocks on the palace door, once again and Plata answers.__  
_  
Plata: estanque I missed you, I have not seen you in several days.

Miguel: let me come in, we must sit and talk.

Plata: come in brother, but you must talk with oro, not me.

Miguel: very well, where is she

Plata: I'll bring her here, good luck brother?

Miguel: I won't let you down; none of us can afford it.

_Plata exits and oro enters__  
_  
Oro: hello brother, I've missed you.

Miguel: as have I, I bring important news, and a direct order.

Oro: well go on

Miguel: I want a compete evacuation of the city, except for that of the royal family.

Oro: I know you have all our best interest at heart, but the people of this city were born here. They're families have been, been here, they can't just leave.

Miguel: just for tomorrow once I defeat, the uh trader they can enter, back in.

Oro: and I suppose your servants, will leave as well.

Miguel: they volunteered to help, with the matters that need to be taken care of.

Oro: alright, I'll evacuate then tonight, I'll have everyone outside the cities gate, before the night moon rises.

Miguel: thank you, I'm going to prepare for battle.

Oro: estanque!

Miguel: yah

Oro: be careful, you are our only hope.

Miguel: I know (quietly) that's what worries me. I won't let you down!

Oro: go, I'll see you later.

_Miguel walks out and closes the door behind, him. Plata walks in._

Plata: oro I'm scared, I know princesses are supposed to be brave, but I'm scared.

Oro: sometimes it's okay, for even a princess to be scared.

Plata: to you get scared.

Oro: when you're the next queen, you can't afford to get scared, but you can be scared.

Plata: so you've never been scared, ever.

Oro: I have, I am human, but I get myself through it.

Plata: how, please tell me so I can be brave, like you.

Oro: sometimes the brave are really cowards, and the cowards are really brave.

Plata: but that, makes no since.

Oro: well I guess, it's in the eyes of the beholder. I guess one thing, can be brave to one person, and can be cowering to another person.

Plata: well which person is right?

Oro: that's the thing, there both right, and yet neither is right.

Plata: so there both wrong?

Oro: no they both have their own opinions, and I guess that's not for us to decide.

Plata: but-

Oro: maybe one day you'll understand, I had this same conversation with mom, when I was afraid of her dying.

Plata: but it was a rational fear, it came true.

Oro: yes, but it wasn't something, to be afraid of, she's always with us, in our hearts. Do you want to hear what she said?

Plata: si!

Oro: she looked at me and said "mija listen, when I will never leave you, closes your eyes and listen to your mama"

* * *

**(a/n: this is safe and sound by taylor swift which I do not own oro is singing it)**

* * *

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oro: then our Madre closed her eyes when she we opened them, tears streamed down her face. She was so sick, she could barely move her neck, but she used the little strength she had, to turn towards my face. she said, mija promise me, that when Plata gets old enough to understand all this, you will have this same conversation with her. Then she put this on my neck, (points to her necklace) and she said to give it to you. (gives the necklace to Plata) that way, you'll always know she's with you, and maybe just maybe, you'll never be scared again.

Plata: I hope so.

Oro: me to, I love plata, I know everything will be alright.

plata: I trust you.

Oro: go eat your lunch, its ready.

Plata: thank you sister.

_With those parting words, Plata scurries off to go eat._

Oro: (to herself) maybe princesses, do get worried after all.

* * *

**Back at the hill**

_tulio chel and lubs are all huddled on the top of the hill near a comatose Maria__  
_  
Miguel: okay its set guys, what now.

Lubs: simple, once the city is evacuated, we strike

Chel: so that's your big plan, just kill her in her sleep.

Lubs: she's a very hard sleeper; she won't wake, unless she wants to.

Tulio: this has to be, the most half-baked plan, I've ever heard of.

Lubs: well I suppose you, know her better than I?

Tulio: I don't care to know her; I'm here to defeat her.

Lubs: to defeat your opponent, you must know your opponent.

Chel: arguments are getting us nowhere; we need to find a way for, everyone to know it was her, before we kill her. If not they'll just assume, we murdered they're princess for no reason.

Tulio: good point, but if she has all this magic, it will just make this a million times, harder.

Lubs: she's out numbered, and I know her magic, better than she does, we'll defeat her, it's just a matter of how.

Tulio: you say you know her magic, give her a taste, of her own medicine.

Lubs: but what are you, gonna do.

Miguel: we'll back you up, in battle.

Chel: right now we need to rest; tomorrow we'll pit the plan into action.

* * *

**A/n: okay so the next chapter will be actually action so hope you're ready, its bout to get cooking**


	13. into action

**A/n: hey so it's chapter 13 wow this is officially my longest story, I'm proud of myself. Well I'm sorry this is way over due, you know. But it was my birthday on the 6****th**** and I've had a bad sprung ankle since, the 1****st**** so, you can only imagine the shit I'm going through.**

**Well anyway I hope some of you, have checked out my FB that I've told you about. Either or, let's get this party started**

**Chapter 13: into action**

* * *

_Previously on the road back to Spain_

_When you have nothing to lose, and all you have rest on the line, of said threat, then you will fight. They'll fight with there all, and to the finish. That's exactly what tulio and Miguel were planning to do._

_Miguel: I want a compete evacuation of the city, except for that of the royal family._

_Oro: I know you have all our best interest at heart, but the people of this city were born here. They're families have been, been here, they can't just leave._

_Miguel: just for tomorrow once I defeat, the uh trader they can enter, back in._

_Oro: alright, I'll evacuate then tonight, I'll have everyone outside the cities gate, before the night moon rises._

_Miguel: thank you, I'm going to prepare for battle._

_Oro: estanque!_

_Miguel: yah_

_Oro: be careful, you are our only hope._

_Plata: oro I'm scared, I know princesses are supposed to be brave, but I'm scared._

_Oro: sometimes it's okay, for even a princess to be scared._

_Oro: maybe one day you'll understand, I had this same conversation with mom, when I was afraid of her dying._

_Plata: but it was a rational fear, it came true._

_Oro: yes, but it wasn't something, to be afraid of, she's always with us, in our hearts. Do you want to hear what she said?_

_Plata: si!_

_Oro: she looked at me and said "mija listen, when I will never leave you, closes your eyes and listen to your mama"_

_Oro: then our Madre closed her eyes when she we opened them, tears streamed down her face. She was so sick, she could barely move her neck, but she used the little strength she had, to turn towards my face. She said, mija promise me, that when Plata gets old enough to understand all this, you will have this same conversation with her. Then she put this on my neck, (points to her necklace) and she said to give it to you. (Gives the necklace to Plata) that way, you'll always know she's with you, and maybe just maybe, you'll never be scared again._

_Plata: I hope so._

_Tulio: you say you know her magic, give her a taste, of her own medicine._

_Lubs: but what are you, gonna do._

_Miguel: we'll back you up, in battle._

_Chel: right now we need to rest; tomorrow we'll pit the plan into action._

* * *

**This time on the road back to Spain  
**

**Over looker's pov**

**The morning of the battle**

It was early morning, and everyone was up. The city had been cleared, has promised and all preparations were made. It was the day, everyone in the city had feared for so long, it was the beginning of the finish.

Tulio, Miguel and lubs had all went to the palace, to get armor and swords. Chel had stayed with Maria, and now they were all, just waiting for joya to strike. Soon enough, all the parties were joined at the hill.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Miguel, tulio, lubs, chel, and Maria are all gathered at the hill._

Tulio: so what now

Lubs: we just wait, she'll show herself, soon enough.

Chel: we'll I'm hungry, can we eat then wait.

Lubs: all the shops are closed, the only food is at the palace, and Miguel will have to go get it.

Miguel: I'll go, what do you want chel?

Chel: something like sweet

Miguel: don't you hate sweets.

Chel: no I love it! Get it!

Miguel: alright. I'm going.

_And Miguel leaves to get the food_

Tulio: do you know, if it's getting close to the time.

Lubs: she should be out any second now

_With those words, rain starts to fall, all the white clouds turn black, and the gang knows the battle has begun. One cloud imparticular, stands out among the masses. It keeps lowering itself toward the land, and when it gets close enough to see properly, the gang knows why._

_None other than joya, emerges from the cloud._

Joya: nice of you all, to come to my little party! Let's start the festivities, shall we!

_Right on time, Miguel comes out of the palace doors, right behind joya._

Miguel: talk about nice entrances!

_He said has he swung his sword towards, the offending party. Only to have said witch grab it by the blade, without even looking in his direction._

Joya: from behind, oh how cowardly and I thought this, would be a fun fight.

_As joya continues to taunt Miguel, with her bloody wounded hand, mixed with the salty rain, lubs takes the opportunity, to try and end the warm before it begins. He swings in on a vine, his sword in tow, and has his sword right in the right place, to plunge the witch to her death._

Lubs: oh don't worry, it will be!

_The hunchback said a little too soon, as it alerted his opponent to his presence, giving her time to dodge the attack._

Joya: oh no, no you don't get to trade the traitor; someone will have to teach you the rules!

_After dodging the attack, the cruel and ruthless joya, took advantage of his, current hunchbacked situation, with a swift kick to the upper shoulder, causing the soldier to fall._

Joya: anyone else, like to humiliate there selves, don't you get this magic as made me stronger, invincible , I am the ultimate, I don't need anyone by my side, I am the first queen to have the same power has a king! I am..

_This long winded speech allowed tulio, to swoop in quietly on the same vine, lubs used, and exploit every woman's weakness, their big mouths. Once close enough, tulio swooped his sword right through the midsection, of the mighty joya. Allowing more, of the woman's salty blood, to mix with the rain, as she fell to the ground._

_Once there she clutched her stomach, in pain as let the rain, poor over her body._

Tulio: a raging bitch

_The protagonist finished, for the evil princess. Still the rain poured on, which was puzzling, yet the gang decided to ignore it, and both Miguel and tulio, retreated to the hill once more, to join up with chel, and the comatose Maria._

* * *

**Meanwhile in front of the palace**

_Though seemingly impossible, joya stirred. The long sword still in her mid-section, and yet she was still alive. Joya continued to defy the impossible, when she reached behind herself, and pulled the sword from her back. Allowing the salty rain, to cleanse her blood filled wound. In her mind she had already won the battle, and she would have, if it wasn't for, the ever faithful lubs._

Lubs: abrogare eaque militia quod fecisti obturatio hoc proelio te putas lucrata convérterit ones te crederes vitaris adduceret lux ubi posuisti tenebras vitam hoc qua tu sinistram carcas adducere amor, ubi vobis superfuerit oderunt abrogare vestris malis et munda portas excitandis ones posuistis dormire et curarent unus cuius hoc dixit alica planto certus vestris anima putrescit in inferno

_Joya realized what the latter was doing too late; he was casting the spell that would undo, everything she had worked so hard for. Joya wasn't one who would let this go unpunished, so she lifted the sword, that had been in her body, and plunged it inside the hunchback's heart. Then joya laid down and drew her last breath, she knew she was going down, but she refused to go alone._

_Right after joya had passed from our world, her body burst into charcoal black fireworks. And the rain ceased as the clouds turned, a fluffy white, and a rainbow appeared. It was over, finally the people could live in peace, and not in fear. Joya was dead, and the flats were waking up, finally everything was calm, and the way it should be._

* * *

**Meanwhile Back at the grassy hill**

Tulio: where's lubs, he should be back up now, the skies are clear, and the battle is over, he should be back.

Miguel: and maria should be awake, she's not up!

Tulio: I'll go, check on lubs, you stay here, and take care of your girl.

Miguel: I thought you didn't like her?

Tulio: I don't, but you do, and being partners, is about making compromises.

Miguel: thanks

Tulio: youre welcome!

Chel: tulio I'll come with you too!

Tulio: why cant you… ohhhh, yeah okay come on.

_And with that the pair went down the hill_

Miguel: Maria, why won't you wake up, I know you cant answer me, but I'm gonna try something.

_With those words and no thoughts, the young boy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Once the act was done, Miguel sat his back against the tree, and hoped it would work. And some would say miraculously, the girl opened her eyes and sat up._

Maria: thank you

Miguel: don't thank me.

Maria: please let me explain.

Miguel: you lied to me from the beginning, your cortèges daughter, I know you don't believe peasents, or "fox hunters" have feeling but we do, god damnit and there are no words.

Maria: I tried to tell you, I really did, I just every time, you told me how honest I was or tulio came in, or some other interruption! I know what I came here to do, I came here to help my father capture you guys, but somewhere in-between I feel in love with you! I'm sorry for who I am, and that I lied to you, but my feeling were real, and I beg for your forgivness.

Miguel: everything is different now, youre practically a princess, fancy clothes, fine dining ,suitors in a line for you. It's different now, for the record I'm in love with you to…

Maria: but

Miguel: were to different maria, I'm sorry.

Maria: so what now, huh your just gonna give up on what we have, on us, on me!

Miguel: I'm sorry maria!

Maria: is that all you can say, I'm sorry, I am begging you to forgive me, to continue our relationship, and all you can say is I'm sorry!

Miguel: what else do you want me to say, youre father wont let me into, your lifesyte and I cant let you give up, youre life style for me, so what future do we have

Maria: I don't know okay, but I want to know, I want to find out, I don't wanna play my, my fathers rules anymore, I want to be free. I want to come with you!

Miguel: what if it doesn't work out, huh what if we really are too different, what if…

_Having enough of her boyfriend's rant, Maria puckered her lips and planted on him._

Maria: in life you can't worry about what if, you just have to take chances, and live!

Miguel: are you sure, you can keep up?

Maria: I'll manage, so what do you say, we'll go on a whole new road, together just the four of us.

Miguel: I wouldn't want you thinking, I'm an Indian giver!

* * *

**(a/n: hey so this song is I'd rather be with you by Joshua radin)**

Maria: Sitting here, on this lonely dock

Watch the rain play on the ocean top

All the things I feel I need to say

I can't explain in any other way  
I need to be bold

Need to jump in the cold water

Miguel: Need to grow older with a girl like you

Finally see you are naturally

The one to make it so easy

When you show me the truth

Yeah, I'd rather be with you

Maria: Say you want the same thing too  
Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain

Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain

You're the one thing that I'm missing here

With you beside me I no longer fear  
I need to be bold

Need to jump in the cold water

Miguel:Need to grow older with a girl like you

Finally see you are naturally

The one to make it so easy

When you show me the truth

Maria: Yeah, I'd rather be with you

Say you want the same thing too  
I could have saved so much time for us

Had I seen the way to get to where I am today

You waited on me for so long

So now, listen to me say:  
I need to be bold

Need to jump in the cold water

Miguel: Need to grow older with a girl like you

Finally see you are naturally

The one to make it so easy

When you show me the truth

Yeah, I'd rather be with you

Say you want the same thing to

* * *

**Meanwhile in front of the palace**

_Both chel and tulio are leaned over lubs, broken body._

Chel: is he

Tulio: I need someone, to check his pulse.

Chel: if so, he sacrificed himself, for the city.

Tulio: I hope not…

_To add insult to injury, oro steps out of the palace door, watching the scene unfold._

Oro: it was her, all this time, what kind of queen will I be.

Chel: I'm sure you'll be a great queen!

Oro: I knew she was bitter, but I never knew she was capable of all this, she betrayed us all, but she was my sister, and I still love her. I know this man, he disappeared 3 months ago, the night before they attacked papa.

Chel: how can you, tell it was him?

Oro: I'll always know, my favorite soldier, oh lubs…

_The eldest princess stated before, she let her tears consume her. Said girl did something that surprised the masses, which were now reentering the city. She knelt down on her knees, and cried over lub's still body_. Then she did something even more surprising, to her favorite soldier, she leveled her lips with his, and kissed him.

_Then something happened, that was even more shocking to the masses, lub's body begin to glow, and lifted itself above the ground, and with a flash of light, his body returned to the ground. Only when the light died down, you could see that it wasn't the same lubs. The spell was finally broken, lubs was returned to his true form._

_For the first time in a while that day, lubs spoke._

Lubs: I'm in love with you oro, and if a miracle happens, and I do live, it will be because of you.

_With those words, the new good looking lubs, shut his eyes has he fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

**a/n: so finally I'm done with this chapter, and has you can tell the story is almost over, but it still holds the record has the longest story ive ever written. So I will see you next time my fans bye **


	14. the meaning of life

******A/n: hey so it's chapter 14 Okay so I am extremely sorry about the late update. I know you guys, were expecting this way sooner. Honestly so was I, I am extremely depressed my great grandmother who is like another mum to me is very ill. So I apologize.****  
****Pls enjoy****Also im excited about this chapter, because you guys will get to see a different side of oro, a non pussy whipped side of, lubs. Let me just explain something about lubs, he isn't pussy whipped at all, he just was like that with joya, because he believed she held the anecdote.****  
****So yeah also the story should be coming to a close soonish, but bear with me.**

**Chapter 14: the meaning of life**

**Over looker's pov**

* * *

****  
the most trivial question, perhaps ever would be "what is the meaning of life?" some would like to believe, it's money or power, or even sex, but the wise, they don't believe, they know its love.

The meaning of life is to love and be loved. Some confuse this with lust, which is an attraction, a want to share a moment if passion, the person. But love is far deeper, most confuse love with relationships.

Love itself is eternal, it starts as babies because love isn't just, a mutual relationship, but its family and friendship. This is a simple fact that without love, we cannot truly be happy.

You can have all the money, all the power, all the sex, and still be completely and utterly miserable. You have no one to share it with. Some people believe, you can be in love more than once.

This is the world's most common misconception. You can date more than once; you can have sex with different people, but love that's different. There's puppy love, pity love, your hot so I'll fuck you love, your pregnant so I'll marry you love, but none of these are real.

Love real, true deep unbreakable love, is just that eternal, unbreakable until death do you part. That's real love. Some may say that you can fall in love more than once, but the truth is you can think you're in love more than once.

In actuality you will only be in love once, and this last beyond all oceans, across all seas, higher than all mountains, lower than all valleys. This love last forever, because it is the only true form.

It can surpass all boundaries, all classes, all positions, all races, all problems, it can never be broken. This is the kind of love that can save lives, and give the dying something to live for.

This is exactly the kind of love, oro and lubs shared. You see before joya's first strike, lubs was the top soldier in command, for the army of the city of ceaser. Oro was in charge of all the soldiers, it was her duty and nothing more.

That was until she met, lieutenant Charlie lubs, 1st in command. The two were an unlikely pair; he was a witty wisecracking, boy who worked his way, from being a fountain cleaner's son, to a lieutenant.

And she was a princess, next line to be queen. She was calm and brave, and a complete model of conformity. She did everything a princess was supposed to; to lubs she was a complete stick in the mud. To her he was a unorthodox goofball.

The pair had to spend each and every day together, while he trained the other soldiers, she kept the in line, and the two were forced partners. Having a rivalry with your future queen was unheard of. So one day lubs decided, to at least try to get along with her.

It was a fairly normal day in the city, and lubs was rounding up his men, and oro, was prepared to go down, to the base. Soon enough she arrived, and lubs began a conversation with her.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_lubs approaches oro as they begin their conversation._

Lubs: good morning oro

Oro: oh please cut the act Charlie, what us you want.

Lubs: look no act; I just think it's best if we, get along is all.

Oro: okay, I'll bite why this sudden maturity.

Lubs: the way I see it, were gonna be in each other's lives a lot, so we should at least get to know each other.

Oro: what do you want to know?

Lubs: what do you want to tell me?

Oro: oh there's the lubs, I know. Alright well why don't we go by the pond, and skip rocks after, training.

Lubs: wait do my ears deceive me, the calm cool and collected princess, want to skip rocks, I must be hallucinating.

Oro: I'll have you know, I have skipped quite a few rocks, in my day.

Lubs: oh well then, thus will be even more interesting, than i thought.

Oro: perhaps it shall.

* * *

**later on by the lake****  
**  
_Oro skips rocks as lubs approaches her._

Lubs: so you do, skip rocks?

Oro: yeah I do, so what did you want to see me about?  
_  
__The young girl nonchalantly examines the soldier and notices a basket in his right hand._

Oro: is that a basket?

Lubs: yeah, there's actually a blanket and some ordebs in here.

Oro: a picnic?

Lubs: yeah im sorry if you don't like picnics I just...

Oro: I love picnics; honestly I didn't think you were a picnic type of guy.

Lubs: there are a lot of things, you don't know about me.

Oro: apparently, so what do you have in the basket?

Lubs: I have various French cheese grapes, and a very expensive French wine. It's not much but...

Oro: its perfect, you had French men send a ship full of goods, for this, and I appreciate it.

Lubs: well it wasn't actually for you, because well it's for the ball tonight.

Oro: wait you stole this food from the ball!

Oro stated as she spat out, the cheese while glaring at lubs.

Oro: what the hell, did you do that for!

Lubs: calms down, this is why we don't get along your two uptight...

Oro: im the fucking princess, I don't have a choice, im supposed to carry on my mother's legacy! I am to be queen, succeeding my father's death, this destiny! Here you are making me, me, doubt everything!

Lubs: finally, look how long have you been holding that in?

Oro: im not sure, but it's my duty, a princess is supposed to be quiet on spoke when spoken to, no opinion, just a pretty face.

Lubs: forget what you're supposed to be, what do you want to do!

Oro: I- I don't know, I've never been asked that before.

Lubs: really?

Oro: no lieutenant, never because in the eyes of the royals, it isn't about what I want. In their eyes, it's about the people, I live to serve the god damn people.

* * *

**(a/n: okay if any of you have seen the movie joyful noise, I kind of got this little part from there. It's the part where the male protagonist that keke palmers character falls for and keke's characters autistic brother go to hang out at the valley and there like scream and the valley is echoing it, so yeah I kinda own this scene and I kinda don't, cause I changed the words.)**

* * *

****  
_Oro's saddened reply, prompted the soldier to, do something unexpected, even for him._Lubs: whohoo!

Oro: what are you doing!  
_  
__Oro's words echo throughout the ravine, and excite the mild mannered female. Suddenly she feels like she hasn't in a while._

Oro: I almost forgot, about this place. Me and my Madre used to, come down here all the time. I haven't been down here, since she died.  
_  
__This begun oro crying, she hadn't shed a tear since the day, her mother died. That was the day she never questioned, her duties. She felt as if she did she would be betraying, her mother. So all her fear doubts and regret she hid it. From that day on she mentally trained herself to be exactly, what she was supposed to be. The young lieutenant noticed her pain, and tears then decided to break the silence.__  
_  
Lubs: im sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad soil.

Oro: no, im glad you brought me here, I haven't felt emotion, in years.

Lubs: just let it out, like this: im so damn stressed!

Oro: I don't know, if I can scream like that.

Lubs: just do it, build up all your energy, negative and positive, and let it out.

Oro: ahhhhhhhhhhh! That felt... Good

Lubs: now this time, get some words.

Oro: I hate Prince William chapman!

Lubs: who's he?

Oro: my fiancée

_the princess stated slightly regretting the reveal, but loving the feeling if getting it off, he chest._Lubs: now again, say something else.

Oro: I miss you Madre!

Lubs: you seem out of breath, you don't do this offen.

Oro: that's an understatement; my adrenaline is rushing, through my veins, my hearts beating faster than river flows. I haven't, done any of this in a long time.

Lubs: im glad, i could help.

Oro: thank you, Charlie.

Lubs: your welcome princess...

_This prompted the daring lieutenant to do something risky, stupid and irrational, but at least he would try. He thought who knew maybe she felt the same way._

* * *

**(a/n: okay I don't not own the song boyfriend that lubs is about to sing, to oro.)**

* * *

Lubs: wait, I need to tell you something.

Oro: what is it?

Lubs: why do you hate him?

Oro: my fiancé?

Lubs: yeah

Oro: he thinks he owns me, like im just there to make his babies, and sit on my ass, the rest of the time.

Lubs: I wou-

Oro: yes Charlie?

Lubs: well i- you see... If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you  
_  
__Oro slowly walked over to lubs, having heard enough, of what she felt, was a ridiculous song. Once she was close enough, she lifted he hand, and struck him across the face._Oro: do you like me!

Lubs: y-yes, look princess please-

Oro: I can't believe this is coming from my mouth, but i like you to.

Lubs: why did you slap me?

Oro: because, don't sing to me just say it.

Lubs: alright, I like you.

* * *

**Over lookers pov**

After that day, the unlikely pair, began a secret affair. They'd meet in the ravine almost every day, and grew more and more in love.

Even once oro married, William the affairs never ceased. William was rarely in the city, anyway. On the outside, oro was the same. However on the inside,lubs had unleashed a part of her, no one saw but him.

In turn oro, had released a part of him, that was more serious and reserved. It was there little secret, it was there affair, and there love.

The night before joya's first strike, lubs was "mysteriously", cursed and the young boy, was appalled by his appearance, so he went into hiding.

From that point on Charlie lubs, worked for joya. He pretended to like it, he pretended to be on her side, in reality he was bidding his time, to get the anecdote. So he could show his self to his beloved.

Now the fallen solider, lay in the worship temple. Near lifeless oro had ordered every healer, temple guardian and the like, to save the fair lubs. It would take them days, to get there, until then oro would just have to wait.

Against their better judgment, Miguel, tulio, Maria and chel would stay as well. As soon as lubs was healed, they would leave, but until then all anyone could do, was wait.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_oro sits alone in the temple looking over lubs's still body._Oro: oh Charlie, my love if you still live, I marry you. You will be, the prince you deserve to be. I've never been one for, magic or irrationalities. So I won't settle false hope, I will assume you dead. There is no one to avenge, there is just peace now. However, there is war inside my heart.  
I want to believe you will, open your eyes, but rationally proves against it. You'll always be in my heart.

* * *

**(a/n: okay this is broke down palace by robert hunter, i do not own oro is singing)**

* * *

****  
Oro: Fare you well my honey  
Fare you well my only true one  
All the birds that were singing  
Have flown except you alone  
Goin to leave this Broke-down Palace  
On my hands and my knees I will roll roll roll  
Make myself a bed by the waterside  
In my time - in my time - I will roll roll roll  
In a bed, in a bed  
by the waterside I will lay my head  
Listen to the river sing sweet songs  
to rock my soul  
River gonna take me  
Sing me sweet and sleepy  
Sing me sweet and sleepy  
all the way back back home  
It's a far gone lullaby  
sung many years ago  
Mama, Mama, many worlds I've come  
since I first left home  
Goin home, goin home  
by the waterside I will rest my bones  
Listen to the river sing sweet songs  
to rock my soul  
Goin to plant a weeping willow  
On the banks green edge it will grow grow grow  
Sing a lullaby beside the water  
Lovers come and go - the river roll roll roll  
Fare you well, fare you well  
I love you more than words can tell  
Listen to the river sing sweet songs  
to rock my soul

Oro: oh Charlie, maybe this one time, magic can be real, just maybe. You what's funny, I thought the war was over. It's only begun, Charlie its only begun.

* * *

**(a/n: okay so that's the end of this chapter, the next chapter will be a epilogue, and then it's over, unless I do a sequel.)**


	15. never ending trail

**A/n: hey so it's chapter hey so im back wow this is a really bitter sweet moment, cause i've been waiting for along time, to add another story to my "finished" list. Now that i'm here though i just feel all, sad and regretful, well all things must come to an end. Alright time for an eiplouge, *breaks out in tears***

**okay this is the link to my fb account mins the spaces**

** www. facebook sammansonrepilica. campbell**

**Chapter 15: never ending trail **

_Previously on the road back to spain __the most trivial question, perhaps ever would be "what is the meaning of life?"__The meaning of life is to love and be loved.__Love itself is eternal,__This is a simple fact that without love, we cannot truly be happy.__In actuality you will only be in love once, and this last beyond all oceans, across all seas, higher than all mountains, lower than all valleys. _

_This love last forever, because it is the only true form.__This is exactly the kind of love, oro and lubs shared__lubs was the top soldier in command, for the army of the city of ceaser. Oro was in charge of all the soldiers, it was her duty and nothing more._

_That was until she met, lieutenant Charlie lubs, 1st in command. The two were an unlikely pair; he was a witty wisecracking, boy who worked his way, from being a fountain cleaner's son, to a lieutenant.__And she was a princess, next line to be queen. _

_She was calm and brave, and a complete model of conformity. She did everything a princess was supposed to; to lubs she was a complete stick in the mud. To her he was a unorthodox goofball. _

_Lubs: oh well then, this will be even more interesting, than i thought._

_Oro: perhaps it shall._

_Lubs: yeah, there's actually a blanket and some ordebs in here._

_Oro: a picnic?_

_Lubs: I have various French cheese grapes, and a very expensive French wine. It's not much but.._

_.__Oro: its perfect, you had French men send a ship full of goods, for this, and I appreciate it._

_Oro:im supposed to carry on my mother's legacy! I am to be queen, succeeding my father's death, this destiny! Here you are making me, me, doubt everything!_

_Oro:I live to serve the god damn people.__she hadn't shed a tear since the day, her mother died. That was the day she never questioned, her duties. She felt as if she did she would be betraying, her mother_

_Oro: I hate Prince William chapman!_

_Lubs: who's he?_

_Oro: my fiancée_

_Oro: do you like me!__Lubs: y-yes, look princess please-_

_Oro: I can't believe this is coming from my mouth, but i like you to.__After that day, the unlikely pair, began a secret affair.__Even once oro married, William the affairs never ceased.__  
__On the outside, oro was the same. However on the inside,lubs had unleashed a part of her, no one saw but him_

_In turn oro, had released a part of him, that was more serious and reserved.__Now the fallen solider, lay in the worship temple.__Against their better judgment, Miguel, tulio, Maria and chel would stay as well. As soon as lubs was healed, they would leave,_

_Oro: oh Charlie, my love if you still live, I marry you. You will be, the prince you deserve to be.__I want to believe you will, open your eyes, but rationally proves against it. You'll always be in my heart._

_Oro: oh Charlie, maybe this one time, magic can be real, just maybe. You what's funny, I thought the war was over. It's only begun, Charlie it's only begun._

* * *

__  
**This time on the road back to Spain**

**1 year later****over looker's pov****  
**  
4 peasants got off a tiny rowboat, to step off the land into the city of ceaser. Well more like 4 and a half, they had a 3 month old girl, with them. Once they stepped of the boat all parties were filled with joy and memories, from the events that took place a year before...

It took three days for the people oro ordered to come, and with all the same thing happened. They performed their methods, and nothing happened...

Just as they were about to give up, a man named Tlaloc showed up and turned things around. There are many things to be said about this man. He was known as a failure, a lunatic if you will in his home town. Things were about to change for him, oro and Charlie.

He was two days late, and he was an unorthodox fellow, but he had a key, a gift if you will. He knew how to connect with nature. When Tlaloc was a young boy, he went on a mountain hike with both his father, and his two brothers.

Tlaloc was born to Quauhtil and Centehua His father was a poor drinking man, he had little to his name, but he had a wife that loved him, and a family full of three faithful boys. The first born was Acamapichtli which means "handful of reeds". The second born was Atl with means "water", and the last born was Tlaloc which means "of the earth; he who causes growth."

One day Quauhtil waved goodbye to his wife, and took the 3 boys on a hike. For years no one came back. Centehua was devastated, in all irony her name means only one, and she loved only one man. Ten years went by and there was no sign of, Quauhtil or the boys. Women in the village tried to convince her, that he had lied to her, and simply took the kids and left. She refused to believe the information, for she knew it was lies.

She knew the only way, Quauhtil wouldn't come back to her, was if something or someone up in the mountains prevented him, from doing so. She knew that's what must have happened. She was right.

As story would have it, the boys reach the top of the mountain, and there horse dropped dead from old age. The mountain was fit for human legs to travel down, it was too uneven. Against his father's warnings the brave and stubborn Acamapichtli, decided to try and prove there was nothing wrong with the mountain, by climbing down it.

He ignored his father and brothers calls for him to return to them, and they counted his steps down. He got exactly 28 steps, and lost his balance. He rolled down the hill, and used the last of his breathe, to scream" I'm sorry" at his family members.

This left only Atl and Tlaloc, with their father. They had no choice but to set up camp, none spoke for a while, still grieving the loss of their brother and son, not to mention the fact, that they might never see their village again.

That night Quauhtil would get to the mountain stream to gather water, for his family it would be his last drink. The water had floated from another stream, where poison was put in. once the two brothers woke up, to find their father dead, things went awry.

Instead of pushing together, they started to turn against each other. After a heated argument alt gagged his own mouth, with cloth from his shirt and tried to see if the stream would float him, back to the village, it did. Unfortunately he choked on the water and the gag, and died before the stream carried him there.

Tlaloc hung himself that night, as he could since his last brother's death. After he drew his last breath the trees begin to rattle. They begin to form a shape, a shape of a person, a woman. As soon as her shape was made, flesh begin to form around her.

Leaves made a short ragged dress upon her, she was anjelic and beautiful. The woman reached her hand to where her heart would be, and clawed her nails into the area. She began cutting through the flesh until she fished out a bloody heart, still pumping.

She let the juices drip into a clay bowl, and squeezed the remains of her organ into the bowl, and fed it to the dead boy before her.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_She stands over Tlaloc as he begins to wake_

Woman: I am Mahuizoh, the old spirit of second life.

Tlaloc: what where am I, I'm dead right

Mahuizoh: no you are alive, you were dead I brought you back.

Tlaloc: wait you say, you are the old spirit, who is the new one.

Mahuizoh: you are, you see I died once; I was brought back by the spirit before me. Now it's my turn to bring you back, and one day you will do the same for another. You will know all about who are in a minute.

_The old spirit placed a thumb to his forehead, and a light began to glow around him. When the light disappeared, so did Mahuizoh. She wasn't needed anymore._

Tlaloc: I know all

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Tlaloc went back to his old village, because he could not die until he gave another life. He lived a lonely life with his distraught and heartbroken mother, until she too passed away. It felt like years but it was only a month, after the events of what happened on top of Pico de Orizaba.

After that Tlaloc, met a woman whom he would fall, madly in love with. Her name was Anacaona which means "golden flower". Their life was a happy one, although Anacaona could not bear children, it was happy none the less. Years past and Tlaloc and Anacaona grew old.

Soon enough Tlaloc received the message that a man was dying in the city of ceaser. He knew that he had lived his life, and that it was time to become, the old spirit of second life. So the elderly man grabbed his wife, and boarded a boat, and was off to the city of ceaser.

Soon enough they arrived and the pair got off the boat, to palace guards lead them, to the temple where Charlie was.

* * *

**Dialogue**

_Tlaloc enters the temple and approaches a sad oro crying over lub's broken body. He clears his throat before he begins speaking._

Tlaloc: excuse me, I'm here to give life to a man, is this him.

_Oro looks up, to find an elderly man, as she wipes her tear stained face._

Oro: yes he is, he isn't dead though, he just can't move.

Tlaloc: look lady, he's dead I'm here to give him second life.

_A look of anger crosses her features, and she stands and becomes face, to face with the old man._

Oro: this is ridiculous, only the spirits, can give life and take it away!

_At this statement, the elderly man lets a smirk fall across his lips._

Tlaloc: exactly, step aside, and let me fix him.

Oro: youre no spirit, I may be a woman but no one is that daft, you are as human as any of us.

Tlaloc: things are not always as they appear, do you want him to be alive again, because if not I can always leave.

Oro: NO!, I don't believe you, but if it's a chance it can save Charlie, I'll try it. If you are who you say you are, it will work no questions asked, so if it doesn't work, I'll have you in the dungeon for the rest of your days.

_To that statement the old man just chuckled, before he spoke again._

Tlaloc: and when it does, princess.

Oro: if it does, I'll pay you ½ of this cities fortune.

Tlaloc: give it to my wife…

_And with that the spirit shooed out the princess, has he came into his true form. It consist of the way he looked when he was first appointed, as a spirit. He wore a robe made of leaves. The now young looking man, grabbed a bowl as he took out his heart, and squeezed the juices into the bowl. Once the bowl was filled with, the juices of second life he feed the juice to a comatose Charlie. Almost immediately the corpse of lieutenant Charlie lubs, became alive again._

_Just as done with him, Tlaloc explained vaguely what had happened, and touched his forehead, before he disappeared. Soon enough Charlie muttered the same words that Tlaloc had muttered all those years ago._

Lubs: I know all.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

After being brought back to life, Charlie left the temple, in which his comatose form had laid. The first thing he did was going to oro, and let her see he was okay. She then said that she wanted to come out, with their relationship and marry him.

Needless to say Charlie was ecstatic and joyously agreed; it seemed surreal that they used to be at each other's heads, in what felt like so long ago. Once there emotional reunion had died down a bit, he said for her to give ½ of the fortune to Anacaona, has she had promised. In which she happily obliged.

Not too long after saying goodbye to everyone, Miguel tulio chel and Maria, all left in promises to return. There secrets from the latter remained so, and some things are better left unsaid. Time went on, and the first divorce in history was performed, which cleared the way for oro and Charlie to marry, much to the disarray of the king.

For the first time since her mother died, oro didn't care for his approval, she was happy and shockingly that was enough. Eventually the king got over it, and even slowly learned to become rather fond of, Charlie.

Miguel and tulio finally returned to Spain, their girlfriends in tow. They even learned to live honestly… at least until the money ran out. A few months went by and tulio and chel did something that seemed impossible before they met. They got married.

Even so Miguel slowly learned to trust Maria again, but that still took time. He never told his other two companions about, her true origins. More months passed as, it was time chel to bring new life, into the world. She really didn't know what she was doing; she just did it the best she could.

In doing so she gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. They named her Alazne, meaning "miracle". That she was, it was a miracle somehow tulio and chel found each other. It was a miracle, two people who didn't believe in love found it.

It was even a miracle, that the baby lived, that they were good parents. Yes all of this is a miracle. Soon enough, the gang decided to head back, to la ciudad de caesar. It took exactly a month to return, to the place where they had a crazy adventure.

It was worth the wait. Queen Oro Adailia costa and King Charlie Manuel costa had planned a lavish expensive ball, for the return of the prodigal brother, estanque Mohamed Amedeo. It was perfect, and the new king and queen were pleased. The gang got off the boat, stepped out on to the dry land, of the city they had not seen for an entire year.

Miguel and Maria (at Miguel's request) were tailored, and dressed for the ball, whereas tulio and chel were dressed as servants. Soon once everyone, was in the proper attire the ball began. It was time for the first dance, the instruments began, and singer began singing. With this ,couples began to spill onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Dialouge**

_Maria and Miguel, chel and tulio, lubs and oro, as well as other couples litter the dance floor swaying to the music._

* * *

**(a/n:hey so I do not own I wanna dance with somebody by whitney Houston, nor do I own the road to el dorado.)**

* * *

_Miguel approaches where maria is sitting._

Miguel: may I have this dance.

Maria: it depends…

Miguel: on what madam

Maria: are you a fox hunter.

Miguel: never, may I

Maria: sure

_With that, maria allows Miguel, to lead her to the dance floor._

Uh... yeh... woo... hey yeh... huh... hoo yeh... uh huh... yeah...  
I want to dance...

Clocks strikes upon the hour,  
And the sun begins to fade.  
Still enough time to figure out,  
How to chase my blues away.

_The couples begin dancing, the males lead there female counter parts, some battling for dominance._  
I've done alright up 'til now,  
It's the light of day that shows me how,  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls.

_When it's two people on the dance floor it's as if two souls become one, I guess love is the same way.__  
_  
(Chorus:)  
Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me. (x2)

I've been in love and lost my senses,  
Spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later the fever ends,

_One of lifes most common misconceptions is that eventually love will end, like it's just some kind of chemical reaction. If it's real love, and you know it's real love, then it will never truly end._  
And I wind up feeling down.  
I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.

_I guess the reason we all live is so that we can love, if not what's the point. It''s the meaning of lif with love of someone of something, life is just a drool exsistence. It's loney , it's blue and it's painful._  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

_The heart wants to fill the empty void, each of us have, so that's why we date. To work towards the big goal. To finally fill our hearts from the empty voids._

(Chorus x2)

Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me...  
Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms...

I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

(Chorus x2)

Ooh ooh! Dance! Come on baby... (laughs)  
Dance! Wooo! Yeh! Dance! You dance like this... (laughs)  
Woah! (dance!)

Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me boy.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)

Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance. (uh huh)(dance!)  
With somebody who loves me.  
Ooh (dance!)  
Ooh-oh (dance!)  
Ooh (dance!)  
...with me baby...

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

The ball continued, until the wee hours of the night. Everyone was extremely tired the next day. It seemed as if things were finally looking up. It looked as if the end of this chapter was here. The road had hit a dead end, and it was all over. Like Tlaloc said, things aren't always what they seem.

Every road has it's exit, but what we don't know is that with every exit, there's a new enter. There's a new story unfolding, it's a new road following the previous one. So our stories never truly end when we die, a new story will take our place.

Even while were still here, sometimes our roads move on without us. Sometimes though it's our job to know, when our road had ended, and to pave it to the way to the next the sun rose that morning and the 4 con men and women boarded there boat, they knew one day they would have to pave a road, for those after them.

That would be down the line though, right then they'd enjoy there here and now, as their boat sailed to another road, that they'd take.

* * *

**(a/n: I do not own trail we blaze by Elton john)**

* * *

Look out new world here we come  
Brave, intrepid and then some  
Pioneers of maximum  
Audacity whose resumes  
Show that we are just the team  
To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam  
On the trail we blaze

Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze  
On the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze

Paradise is close at hand  
Shangri-la the promised land  
Seventh heaven on demand  
Quite unusual nowadays  
Virgin vistas, undefiled  
Minds and bodies running wild  
In the man behold the child  
On the trail we blaze

The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted  
Through terra incognita to a golden shrine  
No place for the traveler  
To be faint-hearted  
We are part of the sumptuous grand design

Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history  
Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze  
On the trail we blaze

* * *

**a/n: so the story is over I might do a sequel, so let me know if you like that idea**


End file.
